Lulu à Sunnydale
by Nanouk
Summary: Lucie et Claire, deux lycéennes tout à fait normales, sont catapultées à Sunnydale et attérissent au beau milieu d'une saison dont elles connaissent déjà la fin.
1. Quand les mondes se mélangent

LULU A SUNNYDALE Disclaimer : La série ainsi que ses personnages de m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Joss Whedon, Fox, UPN, Mutant Enemy etc. (ce disclaimer est à prendre en compte pour chacun des chapitres de la fanfic) Enjoy, BiZ, nanouk ! Partie I : Quand les mondes se mélangent... Lucie s'éveilla doucement, se recroquevillant sur elle-même à cause du froid. Elle tendit la main pour remonter sa couette sur elle mais ne rencontra que le vide. Cette fois réveillée et supposant que la couette devait être tombée du lit, elle chercha l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet et se heurta à un mur.  
"Je suis tellement à côté de la plaque que je ne reconnaît plus ma gauche de ma droite ou il y a un problème ?"  
Elle chercha de sa main les oreillers qu'elle trouva à leur place habituelle.  
"Donc je suis dans le bon sens de mon lit", elle étendit les bras et se rendit compte que c'était un lit deux place, "Et c'est pas mon lit."  
Elle s'assit et s'aperçu soudainement qu 'elle n'était pas en pyjama mais habillée comme la veille et qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé le jour précédant. Essayant vainement de garder son calme elle s'agita et tâtonna autour d'elle pour trouver de la lumière. Elle se leva et ses chaussures firent un bruit sourd en rencontrant le sol. Je ne suis décidément pas chez moi...  
Lucie avança prudemment et heurta une table basse, elle contourna l'obstacle et atteint une sorte de buffet. Elle glissa sa main dessus et tomba sur ce qu'elle cherchait; elle appuya sur l'interrupteur et une lumière tamisée emplit la pièce. Elle sursauta, la pièce était beaucoup plus grande qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Très haute de plafond, les murs étaient gris avec des sortes d'arcades; le mobilier n'était pas important mais l'ensemble était arrangé avec goût, elle pouvait voir une demi douzaine de socles comportant des sculptures visiblement anciennes. Elle savait qu'elle n'était jamais venue là-bas mais l'endroit lui semblait étrangement familier, comme si elle en avait rêvé. Une impression très désagréable de déjà-vu mêlée à une sorte de malaise. A première vue elle était seule mais elle ne préféra pas pousser son exploration plus loin. "Il faut que je sorte d'ici !"  
Instinctivement elle se tourna vers un rideau, persuadée malgré elle qu'elle allait trouver la sortie derrière lui. Elle franchit le rideau et se trouva dans une espèce de patio qui une fois encore ne lui était pas étranger. Son excitation surpassait presque sa peur mais ce qu'elle vit la calma instantanément. "Bordel, il fait nuit... ".  
Elle traversa le patio et monta un escalier la menant au bord d'une route. Elle hésita quand à la direction qu'elle devait prendre étant donné qu'elle ne savait même pas ou elle allait. Elle choisit la droite car la rue semblait l'emmener en centre ville, ou tout au moins dans un endroit éclairé. Elle avançait au hasard, de rue en rue sous les réverbères, toujours consciente que l'endroit était bizarre, "Et en plus c'est désert...". Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, "4 heure du mat', c'est de mieux en mieux... Mais qu'est ce que je fous ici ? Et d'ailleurs, comment j'y suis arrivée ?"  
Elle continua à avancer et trouva un centre commercial, elle lu les enseignes sans vraiment y prêter attention "Pharmacie, boulangerie, cinéma de Sunnydale...". Elle continua à avancer "Quoi ? J'hallucine, je peux pas être à..."  
Elle revint sur ses pas et ne pu que constater, "Cinéma de Sunnydale" se détachait en lettres vertes et bleues illuminées. "Non mais je rêve, je suis en plein délire ! C'est impossible que je sois ici !"  
Elle regardait fixement l'enseigne allumée... " Et si c'était vrai ? Tout à l'heure j'étais chez Angel ? C'est dingue, je suis paumée dans une ville de série télé et j'ai personne pour m'aider à en sortir... Si seulement...". Elle fouilla précipitamment ses poches et sorti son portable. "Oh putain, ça passe..."  
Elle composa rapidement le 0642422400 mais s'arrêta avant de lancer l'appel "Il est 4 heures, je vais pas la réveiller..."  
Elle allait ranger le téléphone quand soudain elle réalisa sa situation. En plus d'être issue de la tête d'un type, cette ville, si c'était bien là ou elle était, rengorgeait de démons, vampires et autres créatures répugnantes.  
Elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir seule et elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui connaisse les lieux pour la guider, et elle ne connaissait personne qui connaissait aussi bien cette fichue série que Claire. Elle appuya sur la touche priant pour qu'elle décroche. Après 5 sonneries une voix rauque et apparemment très énervée se fit entendre : "Non mais ça va pas ? On appelle pas les gens en pleine nuit !"  
- Claire ? C'est toi ?  
- Lucie ? T'as un problème ?  
- Plutôt oui.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Et bah, tu vas trouver ça dingue mais... Je suis à Sunnydale.  
L'autre bout de la ligne restait silencieux, puis Claire demanda.  
- Je vois... effectivement c'est un peu dingue. J'ai une question qui me brûle les lèvres... Comment t'as débarqué là-bas ? Je suis désolée d'être sceptique mais c'est quand même un peu bidon.  
- J'en sais rien ! Je me suis réveillée dans un manoir il y a une petite heure, je suis sortie et je ne sais pas ou aller. Comme je sais que tu est une grande fan, je me suis dis que tu pourrais savoir ou je dois aller et aussi me guider pour que j'y aille.  
- Je ne vois qu'un endroit où on pourra peut-être t'aider... t'es où là ?  
- Devant le cinéma.  
- Ok. Je ne connais pas exactement la route mais les personnages se déplacent presque toujours à pied. Il faut que tu trouve l'école. Cherche des grands bâtiments clairs, des arbres... Et reste à la lumière.  
- Aaaaaah !  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
- J'ai trouvé... le cimetière.  
- Il y a 5 cimetières dans cette ville ! Continue à avancer, essaye de trouver un point en hauteur pour te repérer.  
- Ce sera pas la peine, j'ai trouvé le bahut. Je vais essayer d'entrer. Je te rappelle.  
- OK. Fais attention à toi.  
Lucie raccrocha et entra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, cette fois elle ne pouvait pas s'y méprendre, même si elle n'était pas aussi fan que Claire, elle suivait la série et le lycée était l'un des endroits que l'on voyait le plus souvent. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, et d'ailleurs c'était peut-être le cas. Elle était encore une fois un peu perdue car tout lui semblait énormément plus grand. Elle monta les escaliers qui conduisaient au hall extérieur et chercha une entrée. Après quelques minutes, elle finit par trouver et comme par miracle, la porte n'était pas verrouillée.  
Elle se glissa furtivement dans la " Sunnydale High School ". Elle observa attentivement autour d'elle et suivit le couloir qui semblait être celui de là bibliothèque. Elle arriva devant les grandes portes et s'arrêta, les lumières étaient allumées, Giles devait être entrain de faire des recherches. Elle soupira. Comment allait-t-elle expliquer à des gens que toute leur vie est inventée et que des millions de personnes à travers le monde la connaissent ? Soudain, elle pris son courage à deux mains et entra. D'une bonne hauteur de plafond, la pièce vaste et circulaire avait une atmosphère rassurante. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année était assis à la grande table qui trônait au beau milieu de la pièce, il était plongé dans un livre. Elle toussota pour attirer son attention.  
- Qu'est-ce vous faites ici ? Demanda Giles en se levant. Vous devriez être rentrée depuis longtemps.  
- Vous êtes Giles ? Rupert Giles ?  
- Oui c'est moi, mais...  
- J'ai besoin de votre aide !  
- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous être utile...  
- Ecoutez, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est rentrer chez moi et je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps. Je sais qui vous êtes, je connais votre vie et ce serait trop compliqué de vous expliquer...  
Son portable sonna.  
- Claire ?  
- Oui, c'est moi. La situation se complique, je suis à Sunnydale aussi. Tu es à la bibliothèque ?  
- Oui, j'ai trouvé Giles.  
- Bon, j'arrive. Elle raccrocha.  
Giles regarda Lucie avec des yeux ronds.   
- Ecoutez mademoiselle, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais je ne penses pas que vous puissiez savoir...  
- Que vous êtes l'Observateur de Buffy Summers, la Tueuse de vampires ?  
- Comment savez vous cela ?  
La porte en chêne s'ouvrit et Claire entra.  
- Lucie, tu vas bien ?  
- Oui. Mais je ne comprends rien. Comment est ce que je suis arrivée ici et pourquoi tu m'as suivie ?  
- Je crois qu'il y a qu'une seule personne ici qui peut nous aidez. Tu lui as expliqué ?  
- Non, j'ai pas eu le temps.  
Les deux adolescentes se tournèrent vers le bibliothécaire. Il remarqua qu'elles avaient l'air effrayées par la situation. Elles n'étaient apparemment pas des démons et il était plus qu'intrigué par les propos de la dénommée Lucie, qui lui avait affirmé connaître sa vie et il voulait en savoir plus.  
- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.  
Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent.  
- Qui êtes vous ? Et que faites vous ici ? Et comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez mon identité ?  
Lucie et Claire se regardèrent puis Lucie pris la parole.  
- C'est une très longue histoire.  
- J'ai la fin de la nuit.  
- Bon, nous venons d'un autre monde ou d'une autre dimension, peut importe comment vous appelez ça. Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Je pense que vous ne me croirez pas mais là où on vit, votre vie, votre quotidien, c'est...  
- C'est quoi ?  
- Allez Lucie, il faut lui dire, c'est notre seul espoir de rentrer. Dit Claire.  
- Vous êtes un personnage dans une série télé.  
Giles sourit ironiquement.  
- je veux bien admettre que ma vie comporte des éléments plus qu'étranges et que je suis près à croire beaucoup de choses mais si vous pensez me faire avaler ça !  
- Je vous avais dis que vous n'y croiriez pas !  
Claire se leva et le regarda avec une expression de défit.  
- Vous voulez des preuves ? C'est d'accord. Je suis la série depuis le début, j'ai toute votre vie en cassette vidéo à partir du moment où Buffy arrive à Sunnydale. Je suis quasiment incollable sur ce qui c'est passé jusqu'à maintenant, alors posez des questions !  
- Elle a raison, demandez lui n'importe quoi ! La soutint Lucie.  
- Je trouve cela ridicule, surtout à une heure pareille. Mais si vous insistez... Quel est le nom de la deuxième Tueuse ?  
- Faith. S'exclamèrent-elles.  
Lucie lui demanda :  
- Quel jour on est ?  
- Le 3 Mai 1999.  
- Alors je suppose que Faith s'est déjà retournée contre vous...  
- et que l'Ascension est proche.  
- C'est vrai que vous en savez beaucoup , mais cela ne prouve en rien que ma vie "passe à la télé" !  
- En fait, dit Claire, ce n'est pas vraiment "votre" vie, c'est celle de Buffy, c'est elle l'héroïne.  
- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais votre rôle est aussi très important, ainsi que Willow et Alex.  
Il se leva brusquement et marcha dans la pièce. Effectivement ces jeunes filles en savaient beaucoup, mais de là à dire que son univers était inventé de toutes pièces... Il ne pouvait pas admettre une chose pareille, cela remettrait en cause toute sont existence.  
- Nous reparlerons de cette partie là demain... Enfin... Tout à l'heure, avec les autres.  
- Alors on va rencontrer tout le monde ? S'enthousiasma Claire.  
- Cela dépend de ce que vous entendez par "tout le monde" ?  
- et bien, Buffy, Willow, Alex, Oz, Cordelia, Wesley....et Angel.  
Une expression rêveuse s'inscrit nettement sur son visage.  
Lucie la regarda. Elle aussi était contente de rencontrer des "stars" mais elle n'avait pas envie de finir ses jours ici. Elle regarda Giles qui n'en revenait pas qu'elle connaisse tous les prénoms.  
- N'essayez pas de la piéger c'est impossible, elle est accro !  
Claire ignora la remarque, consciente que Lucie avait du avoir peur en se retrouvant seule dans cet endroit.  
Giles repris la parole.  
- Comment êtes vous arrivées ?  
Une fois de plus les deux amies se regardèrent. Lucie ignorait comment elle avait atterrit là et elle voyait encore moins comment Claire pouvait l'avoir rejointe.   
- Et bien, je me suis réveillée il y a plus d'une heure, chez Angel. Je n'ai pas réalisé ou j'étais jusqu'à ce que je passe devant le cinéma. Et là, j'ai appelé Claire.  
- Oui, tu m'as réveillée. Je lui ai dit de chercher le lycée et pendant ce temps j'ai commencé a regarder mes cassettes pour voir si je trouvait quelque chose pour la ramener. Il y a eu une sorte de lueur et là, le temps d'une seconde et je me suis... Heu... Je ne trouve pas le mot....  
- Matérialisée ? Proposa Giles.  
- Oui; Bref, je me suis retrouvée ici aussi. Je vois pas comment un truc pareil a pu se produire....  
Giles se leva, essuya ses lunettes d'un geste désinvolte, et regarda les deux filles avec un petit air supérieur.  
- La transmutation d'un univers à l'autre est très courante, j'en ai moi-même recensé de nombreux cas. Une fois le portail interdimentionel ouvert, n'importe qui au courant de son existence peu le franchir. C'est élémentaire.  
Lucie le foudroya du regard.   
- Il y un truc que vous ne savez pas. Dans notre 'univers', la magie, les vampires et tout le reste, ça existe pas !  
Il fixa Lucie d'un air perplexe.  
- Je crois que j'en sais assez pour l'instant, je commencerait les recherches demain. Allez vous reposer, il y a des fauteuils dans le bureau.  
Une fois les deux adolescentes endormies, le bibliothécaire, lui, ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elles en savaient tout de même beaucoup et au fond de lui, il avait peur qu'elles disent vrai; cela remettrait en cause sa vie, son existence... Il n'aimait pas l'idée de ne pas être aux commandes de sa vie. Il n'osait pas leur poser d'autres questions mais il faisait confiance aux autres pour ça.  
- Alors vous venez d'un monde parallèle ? Demanda Alex.  
- C'est à peu près ça. Répondit Lucie.  
Le scoobygang au complet et les deux filles étaient assis à la grande table. Elles n'en croyait pas leur yeux et c'était assez dur de réaliser qu'elles n'étaient pas en face des acteurs de la série mais avec les personnages qu'ils interprétaient. Les jeunes gens venaient juste d'arriver et Giles n'avait pas encore eu le temps de leur expliquer tout la situation, autrement dit, il était le seul à savoir pour cette histoire de série-télé. Il expliqua brièvement aux autres. Sur le moment, personne ne réagit.  
- ...et elles affirment connaître toute notre histoire depuis ton arrivée à Sunnydale Buffy.  
- C'est dingue....comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Willow.  
- De toute façons moi je n'y croit pas, c'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai entendue. Cordélia quitta la pièce.  
Claire chuchota à l'oreille de Lucie.  
- Ils ont raison de ne pas nous croire. Moi à leur place, je n'y croirais pas non plus.  
Buffy prit la parole.  
- Pour l'instant on a aucune preuve, qui dit que ce qu'elles avance est vrai ?  
- Je suis d'accord avec toi Buff. Il nous faut des preuves.  
Giles sortit du rayon ou il était et s'avança.  
- Et bien, posez- leur des questions. C'est ce que j'ai fait hier soir mais elles étaient épuisées et je n'ai pas voulu insister.  
Les jeunes se regardèrent. Puis les questions fusèrent. Elles répondaient à tour de rôle.  
- Quel est mon nom de famille ?  
- Rosenberg.  
- Comment s'appelle le principal ?  
- Snyder, M. Flutie est mort.  
- Mangé par les hyènes envoûtées. Mais pas par toi Alex.  
- Où est-ce que j'habite ?  
- 1630 Revello Drive. Vous n'auriez pas des questions un peu plus dures ?  
- Bien. Qu'est-ce que Oz a de particulier ?  
Lucie et Claire répondirent d'une seule voix :  
- C'est un loup-garou !  
- Qui est Buffy ?  
- La tueuse. A chaque génération il y a une élue, seule elle devra affronter les vampires les démons et les forces du mal, récita Lucie.  
Giles n'en revenait pas.  
- Comment connaissez vous le texte sacré ?  
- Une voix off le dit au début de chaque épisode. Mais seulement pour les deux premières saisons.  
- parce qu'il y a combien de saisons ?  
- pour l'instant on en a vu 3 mais une quatrième est en cours de tournage. Et aussi une autre avec...  
Lucie lui coupa la parole :  
- mais c'est pas important.  
Elle jeta un regard à Claire pour lui dire de ne pas aborder ce sujet, étant donné qu'au stade de l'histoire ou elles avaient débarqué, Angel n'avait pas encore décidé de partir.  
Oz, qui était resté silencieux depuis le début se décida à donner son avis :  
- Moi je les crois. Elle n'ont pas de raison de mentir.  
- merci Oz.  
- Il a raison. Et puis, c'est cool, on est des stars !! S'exclama Alex.  
- C'est surtout Buffy la star, le titre de la série est " Buffy contre les vampires ".  
- Je savais bien qu'un jour ça paierait !  
- Oui, dans notre monde, tu es une super star et des millions de personnes suivent ta vie, toutes les intrigues sont ciblées sur toi, le public sait ce que tu fais avant même que tes amis ne soient au courant.  
Buffy restait silencieuse, une partie d'elle était fière que toutes ces personnes reconnaissent son mérite mais elle était très contrariée qu'ils connaissent sa vie privée. 

A toi, Lucie, Avec Amitié.

  
*********************** SVP : R&R !!! Je ne publierais la deuxième partie que si j'obtiens quelques reviews pour celle-ci… Oui, je sais, la fic est déjà disponible à bcp d'autres endroits sur le net mais pensez à la pauvre nanouk en manque de feedback !! BiZ. 


	2. Que la force soit avec toi!

Partie II : Que la force soit avec toi L'après-midi même, le groupe avait fini par admettre que leur vie passait sur le petit écran et ils enmenèrent leurs nouvelles amies faire le tour de la ville. Sunnydale était effectivement très petite et Lucie et Claire ne s'étonnèrent pas en remarquant que tous les endroits récurrents de la série étaient très proches les uns des autres.  
Sur une suggestion de Willow et après un coup de téléphone, Angel accepta de les héberger chez lui puisqu'il possédait la plus grande maison.  
Les deux jeunes filles anticipaient beaucoup leur rencontre avec Angel, étant donné que l'acteur qui l'incarnait était terriblement séduisant. Après avoir dîné chez Buffy et parlé avec elle de tout et de rien, tous sortirent dans l'idée de se retrouver au Bronze. Claire trouvait ça étonnant que Buffy ne soit pas plus curieuse au sujet de ce qu'elles savaient mais elle se gardait bien de le faire remarquer. Lucie elle, trouvait ça carrément irréaliste, si c'était bien le terme adapté étant donnée leur situation, que personne n'ait réalisé qu'elles connaissaient leur futur. Elle était encore perdue dans ses pensées quand ils arrivèrent devant le Bronze, le lieu était identique à ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Le petit groupe passa la soirée à danser, à écouter Oz qui se produisait avec son groupe... Bref, une soirée normale pour une bande de jeunes.  
Vers onze heures, ils quittèrent la boîte de nuit et Alex proposa de faire une patrouille tous ensemble, Buffy était un peu réticente mais elle se laissa vite convaincre car les vampires étaient rares depuis quelques semaines. Armés de pieux, ils marchèrent à travers le cimetière, slalomant entre tombes, mausolées et cryptes.   
Comme Buffy l'avait pressenti, la nuit était plutôt calme et ils avaient presque fini leur ronde quand, soudain, un vampire surgit de derrière un arbre et fit face au groupe.   
Buffy fit signe aux autres de reculer et regarda le vampire, secouant la tête d'un air désapprobateur :  
- Tes fringues sont vraiment ringardes.   
Le vampire grogna.   
- Mais, tu sais quoi ? C'est ton jour de chance ! Tu te bat contre une pro de la mode !   
Le vampire qui s'approchait d'elle grogna, l'air dégoûté.  
Buffy reprit.   
- Enfin oui, tu as raison, une ex pro !  
Elle s'avança vers lui et commença à lui envoyer des coups de pieds sautés répétitifs. Ca faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas battue et pour dire vrai, ça lui manquait. Elle tournait au tour de son ennemi, lui décrochant des coups à toutes les ouvertures. Elle lui envoya un uppercut dans le but de le propulser au sol mais le monstre se décala au dernier moment et le choc le projeta sur Lucie. Celle-ci se débattit puis songeant à sa survie, le frappa au ventre. A sa plus grande surprise, le vampire fut éjecté à plusieurs mètres. Les autres étaient tellement ébahis que personne ne faisait un mouvement. Cette fois-ci, très contrarié, le vampire chargea sur Lucie qui l'envoya sur Claire d'un simple coup de genou. Adoptant malgré elle une posture de combat, Claire lui décrocha deux droites et se jeta sur lui en lui plantant le pieu dans le coeur. Le vampire se désintégra sous elle et elle tomba sur le sol. Tout le groupe les regardait, elles étaient toutes les deux tremblantes. Puis Lucie réussit à formuler un "Wow..."  
Buffy la regarda:  
- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.  
Claire qui ne se remettait pas d'avoir tuer le mort vivant avec autant de facilité se releva et dû se raccrocher à Alex pour ne pas retomber :  
- Mais comment c'est possible ?  
- Je ne sais pas, on demandera à Giles demain. Vous avez eu toutes les deux assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, allez vous reposer. Oz vous déposera.  
Le loup-garou entraîna les deux amies vers la sortie tandis que le reste du groupe restait au cimetière.  
- Buffy, c'est dingue, elles se battent comme... dit Willow.  
- Des tueuses. Mais il y a peut être une autre explication.  
- Hey ! s'exclama Alex, elles pourraient peut-être nous aider à combattre le maire ?  
Oz arrêta son van devant le manoir et Lucie et Claire en descendirent. Elle ne savaient pas trop si elles devaient entrer ou non. Oz les interpella.  
- Angel a dit de faire comme chez vous, il a mis des banquettes près du feu pour vous.  
- merci Oz.  
- De rien.  
Il démarra et bientôt, le bruit du moteur s'évapora dans la nuit. Les filles entrèrent en silence et s'assirent par terre près de la cheminée. Elles se réchauffaient quand Claire demanda :  
- Drôle de journée, hein ?  
- Oui. En même temps c'est excitant et ça fait peur.  
- Oui, j'espère qu'on pourra rentrer. Ce n'est pas que je ne me plaise pas ici mais...  
Elle s'interrompit, sentant quelque chose, Lucie se trouvait apparemment dans la même condition et elles se regardèrent, leurs sens en ébullition.  
- Je sens une présence... ennemie.  
- Moi aussi. C'est un vampire...  
Angel apparut derrière elles et elles bondirent sur leurs pieds d'un même mouvement et se retournèrent en position de combat.  
- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Il les observa longuement, mémorisant chaque détail. Alors comme ça vous venez d'une autre dimension ?  
Elles étaient bouche bée, les yeux fixés sur le sombre vampire de haute taille qui leur faisait face. Il était vêtu intégralement de noir et avait cette tristesse dans les yeux, encore plus flagrante qu'à la télévision. Lucie sourit et se rassit sur le tapis, tirant Claire par la manche.  
- Oui, on peut dire ça.  
- Désolée de vous avoir agresser mais on a sentit une présence ennemie.  
- Moi aussi, avoua-t-il.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Vous avez toutes les deux la même aura que des tueuses.  
- Apparemment pas que l'aura.  
Il regardait Lucie l'air perplexe. Claire s'empressa d'ajouter :  
- On a tué un vampire. C'était instinctif.  
- ohhh...  
Son silence était étonnant. Il semblait accepter sans poser de questions, peut-être était-ce dû à sa longue expérience de la vie.  
- C'est gentil de nous accueillir chez toi, heu.. Chez vous.  
- Ce n'est pas la peine de me vouvoyer.  
Ils restèrent tous les trois en contemplation devant le feu qui rougeoyait dans l'âtre. Il semblait vouloir demander quelque chose sans oser. Finalement, il se lança.  
- Vous connaissez notre vie.  
- Oui. Ce ne doit pas être facile pour vous tous d'accepter ça.  
- Vous connaissez toute notre vie ?  
- Pour vous, pour toi, se reprit Lucie, seulement depuis ton arrivée à Sunnydale, plus quelques flash-backs.  
- Et aussi tes relations avec les autres...  
- Buffy ?  
- Oui. Mais tout le monde te pardonne pour tout ce qu'il a pu se passer.  
- Tout le monde sait que j'ai détruit la vie de Buffy.  
- Tout le monde sait que c'est en ta mémoire qu'elle a continué son combat et que c'est son amour pour toi qui t'a fait revenir.  
Cette dernière tirade le laissa sans voix. Claire repris :  
- Angel, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que c'est à toi et à toi seul qu'il faut le dire.  
- Me dire quoi ?  
- On connais votre avenir. La fin de cette année, et un peu de l'année prochaine.  
Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, le regard toujours perdu dans le feu. Les filles étaient un peu troublées car elles n'étaient pas vraiment habituées à voir des gens mettre autant de temps à réagir. Le vampire semblait prendre le temps de réfléchir, d'analyser ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Lucie et Claire se regardèrent, désappointées par le manque de réaction d'Angel.  
Soudain, celui-ci leur fit face brutalement.  
- Alors je vais partir ?  
Claire jeta un coup d'oeil à Lucie l'air de dire "Il parle pas souvent mais quand il se décide, ça cartonne..."  
- Oui, répondit Lucie, après l'ascension.  
- C'est Buffy qui va me le demander ?  
- Non. Tu vas casser. Le jour du bal de promo.  
Angel se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie en fulminant :  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée de connaître mon avenir !  
Juste avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil, Claire l'interpela.  
- Angel ? (Il se retourna) Les gentils finissent toujours par gagner, ne l'oublie jamais.  
Le sombre vampire la regarda puis sourit aux deux adolescentes :  
- Je reviens.  
Toute cette histoire était trop étrange, ces deux filles devaient être complètement perdues malgré l'assurance qu'elles cherchaient à dégager. Elles pouvaient à tout moment blesser moralement quelqu'un, soit en évoquant quelque chose que lui seul sait, soit en parlant d'un fait qui concerne son avenir et qu'il n'a pas envie de savoir. Par dessus tout, elles arrivaient dans un monde dont les règles leur étaient totalement inconnues, et avec la puissance qui se diffusait à leur approche, les démons allaient sans doute à elles. Il décida qu'il les croyait et qu'il les aiderait à s'adapter ici. C'était les deux seules personnes qui n'ignoraient quasiment rien de son passé et qui ne posaient aucunes questions, et rien que pour ça, il leur en était reconnaissant.  
Lucie et Claire commençaient à se sentir fatiguées, Lucie s'étendit sur la banquette mais Claire resta assise sur le sol de pierre, refusant de s'endormir ainsi. Lucie était assoupie quand Angel revint, il la recouvrit d'une couverture et s'assit à côté de Claire. Celle-ci fixait les braises dans l'âtre d'un regard vide et inexpressif, plongée dans ses pensées. Angel lui passa la main devant les yeux pour la ramener à la réalité :  
- Hey ?  
- Oh, je ne t'ai pas entendu revenir.  
- Mauvaises pensées ?  
- En quelque sorte.  
- Tu veux en parler ?  
- C'est compliqué.  
- Raconte-moi.  
- Et bien, quand je suis arrivée ici, je trouvais ça génial, de rentrer dans cette histoire, c'est comme entrer dans mon rêve. Mais c'est loin d'être un rêve, pour moi, mais surtout pour vous.  
J'ai du mal à accepter le fait que les démons soient réels, et je n'ai pas envie que Lucie soit attaquée. Mais le pire c'est que, elle autant que moi, on peut vous blesser en révélant des choses sur l'avenir. Tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. On n'est pas à notre place dans votre monde, on vous met en danger.  
Les larmes perlaient à ses yeux au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Angel l'entoura de son bras la poussant à évacuer la tension. Elle résista quelques instants, puis se laissa aller à sangloter au creux de son épaule, tout son corps traversé de spasmes. Angel chuchota :  
- Fait confiance aux gens que tu as rencontrés aujourd'hui, ils ont tous un coeur d'or et quelques soient les risques, ils ne vous laisseront pas tomber. Et puis, vous êtes des tueuses, bientôt vous vous rendrez compte de l'étendue de vos pouvoirs. 

A toi, Lucie, Avec Amitié.

  
  



	3. Démons et Questions

Partie III : Démons et questions Il faisait toujours nuit, et les deux nouvelles tueuses dormaient paisiblement, d'un sommeil sans rêve. Une ombre se profila à l'entrée de la pièce, la silhouette se déplaçait avec la grâce et le silence d'un chat. Lorsqu'elle passa devant la cheminée et remarqua les deux corps endormis sur la banquette, le doute ne fut plus permis sur son identité alors que son visage se transforma en un affreux rictus vampirique à la lueur des dernières braises. Il observa les deux dormeuses et s'approcha de Lucie avant de s'allonger sur elle. Il ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser, Lucie se réveillait doucement et se laissa faire jusqu'au moment où elle se rendit compte de la longueur des canines de l'embrasseur inconnu. Elle allait hurler quand elle se souvint de la force qu'elle avait. Elle serra son poing droit et l'envoya d'un coup en plein dans la tête du vampire qui voltigea avant de s'écraser contre le mur à l'opposé de la pièce. Profitant des quelques instants qu'il faudrait à son adversaire pour reprendre ses esprits, elle alluma la lumière et sauta sur ses pieds. Lucie se dirigea vers le vampire et le releva de l'endroit où il s'était lamentablement affaissé.  
- Spike ?   
La demi-seconde d'étonnement lui valut de recevoir une chaussure en plein estomac. Elle fut d'ailleurs très surprise en remarquant que la douleur était minime. Elle se redressa et avança sur lui.  
- Je n'aime pas les invités surprise !   
- et moi j'en ai par dessus la tête de toujours tomber nez à nez avec une tueuse quand je viens ici !   
- t'es prêt pour le deuxième round ? Le défia-t-elle.  
- bien sûr baby !   
Elle se démena comme un beau diable en lui assenant une multitude de coup dès qu'elle avait une ouverture. Mais Spike était un adversaire de taille pour un premier combat et elle ne maîtrisait pas la puissance de chaque coup si bien qu'elle se fatiguait beaucoup plus vite que lui. Après s'être pris plusieurs droites dans la mâchoire, Spike en eut assez et la mit KO d'un revers de main sans remarquer que Claire était levée et s'approchait de lui par derrière. Il regarda d'un air méprisant la forme évanouie de Lucie :   
- C'est ça l'inconvénient d'être une débutante !   
- Peut-être...  
Il se retourna pour faire face à une Claire qui faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air menaçante. Alors qu'il tenta de lancer une réplique cinglante, il se prit un autre "premier" coup phénoménal et retourna s'écraser contre le même mur.  
- ... Mais on a l'avantage du nombre ! Commenta-t-elle ironiquement.  
La bataille reprit de plus belle, les coups filant presque plus vite que l'oeil ne pouvait suivre. Soudain, Spike se rendit compte de ce que signifiait la situation.  
- Deux tueuses...BAM... aïe, ça fait mal ! Si je comprends bien, Buffy est morte !   
Emporté par la joie de la découverte, il envoya Claire rejoindre Lucie au pays des songes. Spike était tellement heureux que cette fichue tueuse ait finalement péri qu'il se laissa aller à rire comme une hyène.   
- Leçon numéro 1 Spikey, dit Angel avant de l'assommer avec une batte de baseball. Le vampire blond s'écroula sur le sol.  
- Encore toi ?   
Il n'eut pas le temps de voir la batte revenir qu'il s'évanouissait déjà.  
- les gentils gagnent toujours, ne l'oublie jamais.  
Il regarda autour de lui pour découvrir que ses deux "co-locataires" étaient aussi évanouies et gisaient l'une à côté de l'autre, leurs vêtements déchirés témoignant du fil à retordre qu'elles avaient donné à son "enfant", dans le sens vampirique du terme. Il porta les deux tueuses sur la banquette et enchaîna Spike au mur. Il téléphona à Giles.  
Spike se réveilla avec une migraine incroyable due aux coups de batte que son " Sire " lui avait assénés. Il voulut bouger mais se rendit compte qu'il était menotté au mur de pierre du manoir. Il leva les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec Buffy, il siffla de dégoût :   
- Alors t'es encore en vie, pétasse !   
Buffy lui décrocha un revers de main qui envoya sa tête claquer contre la pierre.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Spike ? Drusilla t'as largué et tu cherches un peu de réconfort ?   
Malgrès son visage vampirique, une lueur de tristesse qui n'échappa pas à Angel passa dans ses yeux.  
- Presque. Dru m'ennuie, alors je suis venu rendre visite à cette chère bouche de l'enfer.  
Buffy rit avec une pointe de cruauté.  
- ...et quelle arrivée ! Tu te fait vieux, Spike ! Non mais regarde-toi, au bout de dix minutes t'es déjà enchaîné à un mur !   
Tout le groupe était réuni dans la salle où se trouvait Spike et évaluait la situation. Alex prit la parole :   
- Moi je ne vois qu'une chose à faire ! Il mima l'embrochement d'un vampire.  
- Ca me ferait mal de tuer un si vieil ennemi... dit Buffy.  
Angel ne disait rien, il restait appuyé contre un mur à une distance raisonnable du groupe. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à leur captif. Certes Spike était William le sanguinaire et il le détestait en tant que preuve du monstre qu'il avait été mais dans les veines de ce dernier coulait son propre sang et il hésitait à se prononcer pour ou contre sa mort.  
- On pourrait lui rendre son âme ? Proposa Willow.  
- Ca va pas ! Un seul mort vivant pétrit de bonnes intentions nous suffit amplement ! S'exclama Alex qui évita le regard d'Angel qui le foudroyait.  
- Je suis d'accord avec Alex, annonça le bibliothécaire.  
- Giles ! S'indigna Buffy.   
- Je disais juste qu'après tout ce qu'il avait fait, sa mort et la meilleure chose à souhaiter.  
Tous se regardèrent et Buffy saisit un pieu et s'approcha du vampire qui soutenait son regard de ses yeux bleu glacé apparemment décidé à mourir courageusement. Alors que la tueuse la plus célèbre de l'histoire allait embrocher le vampire aux cheveux blonds, une petite voix rauque se fit entendre :   
- Il ne faut pas tuer Spike. Dit Lucie. Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur elle. Elle se leva, suivie par Claire.  
- Si vous le tuez, vous changez le cours des choses.  
- Cette scène s'est déjà produite ? Demanda Angel.   
Claire s'approcha.  
- Pas de la même façon. Ce n'était pas la mort de Spike qui était au centre du problème. Il ne doit pas mourir.  
- Et pourquoi, je vous prie ? Demanda Giles, C'est un de nos pires ennemis.  
- S'il meurt tout va changer, on ne peut pas en dire plus. La soutint son amie.  
- Il est venu ici pour qu'on lui fasse un sortilège. Dru l'a effectivement plaqué...   
- C'est pas vrai ! Cria Spike.  
- Elle flirtait avec un Chaos, vous savez, ces démons pleins de bave....  
Spike était plus que contrarié, dans la même nuit il s'était retrouvé trois fois la tête dans le mur et envoyé par trois tueuses différentes sans compter les deux coups de batte de la part de son vieux sire Angel. Mais les deux tueuses l'intriguaient, elles n'avaient pas le droit de dire que Drusilla l'avait plaqué ! La nouvelle tueuse blonde lui plaisait beaucoup mais dans sa tête, vampires et tueuses n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble, même si certains essayaient désespérément. Le seul moyen était de faire d'elle une vampire. Il songeait à élaborer un plan quand la bouteille de Whiskey qu'il avait avalée sur le chemin de Sunnydale le fit plonger dans un sommeil de mort. Les autres se rappelèrent soudain de sa présence lorsqu'il se mit à ronfler bruyamment, toujours menotté.  
Il se réveilla au contact de quelque chose sur son front. Lucie épongeait le sang qui lui coulait dans les yeux. Bien qu'elle possédât la force d'une tueuse, la vue du sang, soit-il de nature vampirique, restait synonyme de douleur. Spike était étonné, ce n'était pas habituel qu'une exécutrice le soigne quand il était à sa portée. Il se permit de profiter du contact de ses mains le plus longtemps possible en gardant les paupière clauses mais la proximité de la tueuse alertait ses sens ainsi que l'odeur de son propre sang ; il ne put réprimer le changement de son visage. Lucie sentit le visage du vampire se défigurer sous ses mains et recula instinctivement. Voyant le regard dénué d'humanité que lui lançait le captif, elle fit la moue et s'éloigna. Il testa la solidité des chaînes en tirant dessus d'un coup sec, il ne réussit qu'à se faire mal aux poignets, déjà endoloris par la position... " Je suis idiot " pensa-t-il, " C'est Angélus qui a installé ces chaînes " Il avait raison. Angélus, jadis connu sous le nom de "Fléau de l'Europe" les avait installées dans le but d'immobiliser ses victimes si puissantes soient-elles. En effet, elles pouvaient retenir une très puissante tueuse ou bien un maître vampire au maximum de sa force. Il renonça à l'idée de se libérer et replongea dans une léthargie due à l'alcool.  
Chacun rentra chez soit, étant-donné la puissance considérable que formaient à eux trois les habitants du manoir, il n'y avait nul besoin d'une personne supplémentaire pour surveiller le vampire blond. Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent le manoir à l'aube, pratiquement chassées par Angel :   
- Partez maintenant, je m'occupe de Spike, on se revoit après le coucher du soleil.  
- Mais ? On peut t'aider...  
- Quand il se réveillera, il va avoir faim et être de très mauvaise humeur.  
- ...  
- C'est un démon. Malgré ce qu'il pourra vous dire, ne l'oubliez pas.  
Lucie et Claire partirent à pied dans Sunnydale, étonnées par les petites distances séparant les lieux. En quelques minutes elles étaient sur le porche devant chez Buffy et attendirent qu'elle parte pour le lycée.  
En arrivant à la bibliothèque Giles informa Lucie qu'il avait raconté une histoire de cousines éloignées de Buffy au principal Snyder et qu'elles étaient autorisées à suivre les cours. Ce fut une drôle de surprise pour les deux amies de constater qu'ils avaient aussi des cours... et cela toute la matinée ! Malheureusement elles n'étaient pas tout à fait du même niveau puisqu'elles passaient en première alors que leurs amis étaient tous en terminale. Mais il n'y eut pas de réel problème car les professeurs et les autres élèves ne leur parlaient quasiment pas. Après les cours, Giles les avaient convoquées à la bibliothèque pour tester leur force de tueuses.  
Pendants une heure elles se battirent l'une contre l'autre lors de combats simulés. A la fin de l'exercice le biblithécaire en arriva à la conclusion que, même si on ignorait leur origine, leurs forces respectives égalaient celle de Buffy et qu'elles pourraient donc chasser séparément.  
C'est là que Lucie fit remarquer :   
- C'est pas une bonne idée.  
- pourquoi ?   
- Toute cette histoire de tueuse et vampires a toujours été de la fiction pour nous, on sait pertinemment que quoi qu'il arrive Buffy sera toujours vivante. Mais pas nous, on ne réalise pas le danger, on peut mourir, nous ne sommes pas des personnages créés pas le créateur de la série, on n'est pas dans le scénario.  
- Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir, dit Giles.  
Claire prit la parole depuis la chaise où elle était restée assise :   
- On n'est pas dans votre histoire, si on ne rentre pas chez nous, on risque de mourir, on n'a rien à faire ici, on détraque votre futur. Spike en est la preuve vivante, heu.. morte.. enfin morte-vivante...  
- Comment en es-tu aussi sure ?   
- Je ne sais pas. Je le sais, comme je sais votre passé...  
- On n'est pas à notre place, reprit Lucie, on est des éléments en trop et il va se passer des choses en plus qui n'auraient pas existé sans notre présence. Des chose qu'on ne pourra pas prévoir.  
- Si ce que vous dites est vrai, vous seriez toutes les deux plus en danger que nous autres réunis et vous risquez en plus de créer d'autres problèmes que ceux que vous connaissez.  
- Oui ! Dirent-elles en coeur.   
- Il est perspicace ! Plaisanta Lucie.  
Giles essuya ses lunettes et reprit :   
- Vous patrouillerez toujours soit avec Buffy, soit avec Angel. Et d'ailleurs j'aimerais que Buffy se repose... Pourriez-vous chassez avec Angel se soir ?   
- Oui bien sûr... 

Lucie, mon Bidi, c'est tout pour toi !****


	4. A chacun son combat

Partie IV : A chacun son combat Les filles rentrèrent au manoir alors que la lumière du jour baissait déjà, elles franchirent la porte au soleil couchant. Elles entrèrent discrètement et trouvèrent Spike inconscient, toujours enchaîné. Angel le regardait, immobile, le regard vide, il semblait ailleurs. Il regardait Spike et se souvenait du jeune homme qu'il était avant qu'il ne le vampirise. Un garçon pur, comme tous ceux qu'il avait choisis. Son alter-ego démoniaque était vraiment un monstre. Il fut tiré de ses sombres pensées par le bruit des pas. Il regarda les jeunes filles, pâles de fatigue, dans les mêmes vêtements depuis leur arrivée qui entraient chez lui, silencieuses.  
Il s'en voulut de n'avoir pas été plus présent auprès d'elles. Il se leva et leur sourit :   
- Alors, cette première journée ?   
- Instructive. Il faut patrouiller ce soir.  
- Buffy ?   
- Non, Giles veut qu'elle se repose.  
Angel considéra quelques instants la situation :   
- Ok, une de vous reste ici, l'autre patrouille avec moi. Je reviens dans une heure. Surveillez Spike.  
Lucie et Claire se regardèrent, Lucie prit la parole :   
- Tu vas avec lui.  
- Mais... c'est injuste, tu n'es pas obligée de rester là.  
- Tu en crève d'envie.  
- C'est vrai. Mais toi ?   
Lucie resta silencieuse et tourna le dos à Claire qui commença à comprendre. Elle attrapa son amie par l'épaule et la retourna vers elle :   
- Lucie ?   
- Quoi ?   
- Pas Spike !   
- Spike ? Mais tu plaisantes ! Jamais je...  
- Lucie ?   
Lucie se leva et admit :   
- Bon, d'accord, j'avoue ! Il est trop beau !   
- C'est pas le seul...  
Spike s'éveilla à ce moment mais garda les yeux clos pour profiter de la conversation.  
- Peut-être mais moi je ne m'intéresse pas aux personnes déjà prises.  
- Et depuis quand ?   
Lucie lui jeta un regard furax mais Claire poursuivit :   
- Tu oublie Druscilla.  
- Il ne m'a pas semblé l'apercevoir dans les parages !   
- Tu marques un point. A propos, comment ça se fait que Spike arrive seulement maintenant ?   
- Comment ça ?   
- Je suis persuadée qu'il aurait du venir avant.  
- Je ne te suis pas.  
- Normalement, il vient avant que Faith aille dans le camp ennemi.  
- C'est vrai mais ça ne peut pas avoir un rapport avec nous s'il n'est pas venu plus tôt !   
- A moins que notre arrivée ait détraqué leur passé...   
- Laisse tomber Claire, c'est le boulot de Giles de penser.  
Lucie se leva et alla remuer les braises dans la cheminée, Claire éclata de rire :   
- J'y crois pas, toi, tu kiffes Spike !   
- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, dit Spike.  
Les filles se retournèrent, bouches bées.   
- Mais j'ai une petite question... Vous êtes qui ? Oui, je sais, vous êtes des tueuses mais avec ce que vous savez vous devriez bosser du côté des forces obscures, ça vous rapporterait plus...  
- Spike, dirent-elles d'une seule voix, tu la fermes !   
- Ok ok, on se calme tueuses, y a bien moyen de s'arranger...  
Angel entra précipitamment et saisit Spike par le cou, le planquant contre le mur. Il était vampirisé.  
- Quand on te dit de la fermer, tu la fermes.  
- D'accord papa...   
Angel arma son poing et frappa Spike au visage.  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Il reprit son apparence humaine et posa un sac sur le sol.  
- Je vous ai trouvé d'autres vêtements. Il faut aller chasser maintenant. C'est la pleine lune, il y aura du monde. Alors, qui vient avec moi ?   
- Je viens, dit Claire.  
Angel tendit un pieu à Lucie :   
- Quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne l'approche pas non armée, tu ne le détaches pas et n'hésite pas à l'assommer s'il t'embête. Et surtout, ne crois pas ce qu'il pourrait te dire, il va essayer de te convaincre. C'est compris ?   
- Ok.  
Tandis qu'Angel et Claire s'éloignaient, Lucie s'assit sur le sol et commença à faire l'inventaire de ce que le vampire avait choisit comme vêtements. Apparemment son sens de la mode se limitait au pratique et passe partout. Il n'y avait que des vêtements sombres et long, l'idéal pour chasser, mais pas vraiment pour sortir...  
Une voix agacée la sortit de ses pensées :   
- hey, tueuse ? J'ai des crampes.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?   
- Tu pourrais me détacher un poignet ?   
- Non, répondit-elle exaspérée. J'aurais mieux fait d'aller chasser.  
- Mais tu ne pouvais pas résister à l'occasion de rester seule avec moi, hein blondinette ?   
Cette fois, il la poussait vraiment au-delà de ses limites. Elle se rua sur lui et le bloqua à la gorge.  
- C'est drôle, Spike, à chaque fois que tu énerves quelqu'un, tu finis plaqué contre un mur.  
Il la colla contre lui à l'aide d'une de ses jambes qui elles, étaient libres.  
- Serait-ce une façon détournée de m'inciter à te plaquer contre un mur ?   
Murmura-t-il à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. L'excitation brillait dans son regard. Lucie ne résista pas.  
- possible...  
Spike l'embrassa presque violemment. Mais ce que la jeune fille blonde avait oublié, c'est qu'il était un vampire, un démon affamé. Spike l'embrassait dans le cou lorsqu'elle sentit les canines percer sa peau. Elle se débattit tant bien que mal et entendit Spike grogner :   
- Angel t'avait prévenu, ne pas me faire confiance, ne pas m'approcher non...  
- Armée... dit Lucie d'une voix faible en lui plaquant un crucifix sortit de sa ceinture contre le bras.  
Voyant sa peau fumer, il lâcha Lucie et l'envoya rouler à plusieurs mètres :   
- Bordel ! Petite garce !   
La tueuse essaya de se relever mais la dose de sang qu'il avait prise était trop importante pour rester consciente et elle s'évanouit sur le sol, la morsure profondément marquée au niveau de sa gorge.  
Angel et Claire marchaient dans le cimetière, la pleine lune illuminant le paysage d'une orée blanchâtre, blafarde. Ils avaient déjà éliminé deux vampires, apparemment là par hasard, juste pour se nourrir. En bref, rien d'exceptionnel. Soudain Angel attira Claire par la manche et la cloua au sol :   
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?   
- Regarde là-bas.  
- Les deux affreux oranges et gluants sans bouche ?   
- Précisément. Angel sourit en reconnaissant ici l'humour de Buffy.  
Il poursuivit.  
- Ils sont deux, nous aussi, on peut les avoir. Prends ça.   
Il tendit une dague. Il se leva brusquement et sauta sur le premier démon. Le combat était rude, les coups filaient et Claire qui était venue à la rescousse ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Tout à coup, le deuxième démon se jeta sur elle comme si son compagnon avait émit un signal que lui seul pouvait entendre. C'est ce détail qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Elle essayait de réfléchir tout en cognant ce qui n'était pas très évident mais elle finit par trouver ce qui clochait. Elle venait de le dire. " Ce que je peux être débile... " songea-t-elle. Elle envoya son démon rouler sur l'herbe et cria.  
- Ce sont des démons télépathes !   
- Plus pour très longtemps, répondit Angel en s'apprêtant à planter sa propre lame dans le coeur du démon.  
- Non ! Hurla Claire, ne touche pas son sang !   
Le vampire s'arrêta quelques instants, analysant la situation. Il jeta la dague, saisit le démon par la nuque et lui broya les cervicales du tranchant de la main. Claire répéta ce qu'elle venait de voir sur le deuxième qui s'effondra, le cou brisé. Angel la regarda en époussetant sa veste, son visage vampirique toujours en place.  
- Merci.  
- De rien.  
- Que se serait-il passé ?   
- Sur toi ? Je ne sais pas. Mais si Buffy les avait combattus elle aurait gagné un aspect du démon en prime.  
- Voilà au moins un mauvais moment en moins qu'elle aura à passer.  
Soudain, la jeune fille se rappela de tous les évènements qui se produisirent en même temps que l'attaque des deux gluants.  
- Ce n'est pas encore fini. Je suppose qu'il y a quelqu'un à la bibliothèque pour surveiller Oz ?   
- Oui, toujours. On y va.  
- Non, toi tu retournes au manoir, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je me débrouille avec le reste.  
- D'accord.  
Il s'éloigna de quelques pas mais se retourna.   
- Au fait, joli coup sur le démon, il est tombé raide.  
- J'ai eu un bon professeur !   
Au plus grand étonnement de Claire, il sourit.  
Elle prit la direction de la bibliothèque, sa dague encore au point.  
Angel sentit l'odeur du sang avant même qu'il eut franchit la porte du manoir. Spike était toujours accroché au mur, telle un dieu crucifié, du sang souillant sa chemise déchirée. Il avait l'air béat et rassasié, typique du vampire qui vient juste de se nourrir. Son regard parcourut la pièce pour découvrir Lucie étendue dans l'ombre, la nuque ensanglantée. Il hurla à Spike :   
- Si elle est morte, je te tue de mes mains.  
Il se précipita vers la jeune fille blonde "blonde comme Buffy", songea-t-il, et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il lui prit le pouls d'une main et marmonna :   
- Il n'y a pas besoin de transfusion.  
Il souleva le corps frêle de la jeune femme et la déposa sur la banquette. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, pas assez pour risquer la mort mais suffisamment pour dormir plusieurs heures. Un rire cynique le fit se retourner. Spike le fixait, son visage de vampire toujours en place et il riait comme une hyène.   
Quand Angel se tourna vers lui, il s'arrêta net. Le regard de l'homme en face de lui était dur comme la pierre. Il lui rappelait Angélus, son sire, celui pour qui il aurait tout donné, même sa vie. Angel lâcha son manteau à terre et avança vers Spike qui ne savait pour une fois pas quoi dire. Angel parla d'une voix glaciale :   
- En t'attaquant à mon hôte, c'est moi que tu offenses.  
- Ah, ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?   
- Je pensais t'amener à Buffy...   
- Encore elle ?   
- La ferme ! Spike se tut. Mais crois qu'il est temps de te rappeler quelle est ta place.  
Sur ce, Angel laissa apparaître son vrai visage. Spike allait rire quand il comprit ; Angel allait faire une démonstration de dominance vampirique et, âme ou non, il restait le plus fort des deux. Spike allait souffrir. Il ne vit pas le premier coup arriver, ni les suivants d'ailleurs.  
Angel détestait la violence gratuite mais cette fois-là, il ne laisserait pas le remord le ronger, Spike l'avait offensé, il allait payer. Il frappa sur son "enfant" jusqu'à que ce dernier soit aux limites de l'inconscience. Puis, il arracha les chaînes et souleva Spike à sa hauteur.  
Le blond connaissait très bien le rituel, Angel allait le mordre, là était la véritable dominance, dans le sang. Et s'il ne se soumettait pas il serait battu à mort. Bien qu'il doutait qu'Angel ose le tuer ainsi.  
- Qui suis-je ? Lâcha Angel d'une voix rauque.  
Spike répondit faiblement et inclina sa tête, exposant son cou.  
- Mon sire... tu es mon sire.  
Angel plongea ses canines dans la gorge de Spike, but quelques gorgées et l'envoya rouler à terre. Bien qu'il se sentit mal d'avoir ainsi révélé sa vraie nature, il avait acquis le respect de Spike, au moins pendant plusieurs jours. Il monta se changer sans un regard pour l'autre vampire, juste quelques mots :   
- Pas un mouvement.  
Il redescendit un instant plus tard avec une autre chemise et franchit la porte.  
- Suis-moi.  
Spike se leva à contrecœur et suivit Angel. A/N : Merci à luffynette, seule et unique reviewer ! Je suis contente que la fic te plaise. Allez, un peu de courage, que vous adoriez ou détestiez, laissez moi une review. D'autant plus que j'ai mis deux chapitres en ligne aujourd'hui ! Pour ceux qui découvrent tout juste la fic, sachez qu'il y a 9 chapitres écrits et encore un ou deux à venir ! R&R !! J [Je sais que le style de la fic laisse parfois à désirer mais soyez indulgents ! J'avais à peine 15 ans lorsque j'ai écrit les 8 premiers chapitres !] BiZ, nanouk ! 


	5. Le pourquoi du comment

Partie V : Le pourquoi du comment Assis à la table dans la bibliothèque, Claire essayait d'expliquer à Alex la situation. Et visiblement, il avait du mal à saisir :  
- Jonathan va tenter de se suicider dans la tour de l'école après-demain mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi ?  
- Si. Mais ça c'est l'affaire de Buffy. Toi faut que tu te débrouilles pour pas que la cuisinière mette de la mort aux rats dans les plats.  
- Quoi ?  
Claire était légèrement agacée...  
- Après demain, vers midi, tu empêches la cuisinière de tuer tout le monde en mettant du poison dans la bouffe, ok ?  
- ok mais...  
- Mais quoi ?  
- Comment tu sais ça ?  
- Laisse tomber Alex.  
Claire allait partir quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Angel et Spike.  
Alex se leva et saisit une croix :  
- Le mort vivant ! Avec Spike ! Il est redevenu mauvais ! Ils veulent nous tuer !  
Angel et Claire regardèrent le lycéen l'air blasé. Angel prit la parole :  
- Il y a un problème.  
- Lucie ? Demanda Claire sentant la rage monter en elle.  
- Oui. Mais elle va bien, ne t'énerve pas.  
Ignorant Angel, la jeune fille brune avant ça sur Spike qui la regarda en coin. Elle le gifla.   
Spike allait riposter et avança sur elle.  
- Non. Dit Angel placidement.  
Sous le regard étonné d'Alex et de Claire, Spike recula et baissa les yeux.  
Claire prit son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte :  
- Je rentre. Je vais voir Lucie. Angel la suivit.   
- Je vais aller prévenir Buffy, Spike, tu..  
- Viens avec moi.   
- D'accord. Tiens le bien. On se voit plus tard.  
Angel partit, Claire sur ses talons quand Alex la rappela.  
- Giles a dit qu'il voulait vous voir Lucie et toi. Il dit qu'il a trouvé.  
- Trouvé quoi ?  
- Je n'ai pas écouté la suite... une histoire de vortex et d'identification. 

Buffy dormait profondément quand un coup frappé au carreau la fit sursauter. Elle se leva et regarda la fenêtre, Angel se trouvait sur le toit et attendait qu'elle ouvre. Elle le fit entrer.  
- Je croyais que l'époque où tu venais me voir en passant par la fenêtre était révolue ?  
- Moi aussi.  
- J'ai de bons souvenirs...passons l'instant mélancolique, tu es là pour ?  
- Te prévenir.  
- Quelle surprise! Angel se rembrunit. Je suis désolée, j'ai l'impression de faire un bon dans le passé.  
- Oui.  
Angel lui exposa la situation.  
- Donc après demain, je monte dans la tour du bahut et j'empêche Jonathan de se tirer une balle dans la tête.  
- C'est ça.   
Buffy se rapprocha du vampire et murmura :  
- Ces deux filles sont un vrai cadeau du ciel, j'ai l'impression d'être à la retraite.  
- C'est vrai.   
Comme toujours, Angel n'était pas à l'aise près de Buffy. Tant de souvenirs, tant de regrets... Ils étaient obligés de s'éloigner physiquement l'un de l'autre et bien qu'ils aient tenté de recommencer leur relation, ce qui s'était passé avec Faith quelques semaines de ça ne faisait que confirmer l'instabilité de leur couple. Buffy était encore une enfant et bien que son statut de tueuse l'ait fait mûrir plus vite que la moyenne il doutait qu'elle comprenne à quel point rester à ses côtés était dur pour lui. Il se sentait si coupable de ce qu'il avait amené dans sa vie : obscurité, sang, mort ; et aussi de tout ce qu'il ne lui donnerait jamais : une vie à la lumière, des enfants et même le sexe en soi.  
Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, la jeune fille s'était collée à lui, serrant contre son coeur l'amour de sa vie. Elle souffrait de l'avoir vu avec Faith et avait besoin de contact, d'être dans ses bras. Elle avait un peu espéré qu'il viendrait lui apporter autre chose que des nouvelles sur le monde de la nuit. La tête posée contre sa poitrine ou aucun battement de coeur ne résonnait, elle murmura d'une voix chargée d'émotion :  
- Angel, je...  
- Je sais. Il répondit doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. Je sais.  
Claire menotta Spike contre le mur sans un mot ni un regard pour lui et alla immédiatement voir Lucie. Elle dormait encore et sa condition de tueuse avait presque fait cicatriser la morsure, elle serait indemne dans quelques heures. Elle s'assit près d'elle et la regarda avec amitié : "Dans quoi tu t'es encore fourrée toi ? Il fallait que tu l'approches, hein ?"   
Elle observa la forme endormie de son amie.  
- Je parle toute seule, c'est un signe de vieillesse ça.  
- C'est possible, confirma Angel en entrant dans la pièce.  
Claire sursauta.  
- Tu m'as fait peur. Comment va Buffy ?  
- Elle va bien. Et Lucie.  
- Elle sera rétablie demain matin pour qu'on parte en cours.  
- Elle ira sans toi.  
La jeune fille lui lança un coup d'oeil interrogatif  
- Tu es éreintée, tu restes là demain.  
- Mais, Alex a dit que Giles...  
- Giles expliquera tout à Lucie, toi tu dors.  
Résignée, elle se glissa sous les draps pendant qu'Angel alimentait le feu.  
- Claire ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Je nous trouve étrangement synchronisés.  
Elle releva la tête et regarda le vampire étrangement.  
- J'ai du mal à saisir là...  
- A la chasse.   
- Tu trouves ? Moi pas, déclara la jeune fille à la limite du sommeil.  
Elle s'endormit laissant Angel songeur au coin de la cheminée. Bien qu'il eut du mal à saisir le pourquoi du comment de l'arrivée des filles, il pensait être celui qui avait le plus de recul sur la situation. Tout d'abord, cette histoire de série télé, incroyable mais expliquant bien des choses... Ce qui l'intrigait le plus était le statut de tueuses des deux amies, c'était trop étrange. Il y avait aussi cette drôle d'attirance entre Spike et la blondinette, c'était une attirance physique, sans aucun doute, mais tellement étrange de la part de Spike. La dernière chose dont il vanait de se rendre compte était cette drôle de relation qui s'instaurait entre Claire et lui, l'amitié. Il avait rarement eu de vrais amis, ni envie d'en avoir d'ailleurs, mais il se sentait, bizarrement, en confiance à ses côtés.  
Les rayons de soleil matinaux entraient par les fenêtres de la bibliothèque. C'était une belle journée typique du sud de la Californie. Tout le "scooby-gang" était assis à la table en compagnie de Lucie. Ils attendaient l'arrivée de Giles. Willow et Oz se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, Cordélia draguait Wesley dans les rayonnages en se liment les ongles et Buffy et Alex se moquaient d'elle. Lucie était enfoncée dans son siège et pensait à Spike, elle espérait vivre quelque chose d' 'intense' avec lui et il l'avait mordu. Les hommes avaient vraiment de drôles de façons pour répondre à ses avances... Elle aurait dû être dégoutée de Spike, songeait-elle, mais le fait qu'il l'ait dupée ne faisait que l'attirer d'avantage. Elle se vengerait, et il s'en souviendrait. Elle parcourait la cicatrice de morsure du bout de ses doigts quand Giles entra.  
- Vous êtes tous là.  
Les jeunes lycéens portèrent leurs regards sur l'observateur et se redressèrent dans leurs chaises.  
- Alors, Giles ? Demanda Alex. Quoi de neuf ?  
- Willow et moi avons fait des recherches.  
Wesley se racla la gorge.  
- Avec l'aide de Wesley, ajouta Willow, désabusée.  
- Je suis sûre que c'est grâce à lui que vous avez trouvé, n'est-ce pas Wesley ? Roucoula Cordélia.  
- Au fait, vous avez trouvé quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- C'est justement là où je voulais en venir. Dit Giles  
Il sortit un livre de sa sacoche, l'ouvrit à une page marquée et le fit circuler.  
- La première chose sur laquelle nous nous sommes penchés est l'arrivée de Lucie et Claire dans notre monde.  
Apparemment un portail interdimensionnel s'est ouvert là où se trouvait Lucie et elle l'a franchi inconsciemment. Il se tourna vers Lucie. C'est le coup de téléphone que tu as passé à Claire qui l'a fait basculer également dans le vortex.  
- C'est vrai, confirma Willow. Le " vortex " a voyagé de toi jusqu'à elle par les ondes. L'appel l'informant de ta position ne pouvait que la faire basculer quelques minutes plus tard.  
Buffy, Alex, Cordélia et Lucie la fixèrent d'un seul regard.  
- Quoi ???  
- Le passage qui a permis à Lucie de passer de son monde jusqu'au nôtre n'était pas refermé quand elle a téléphoné. Le coup de fil qu'elle a passé à Claire a prolongé le passage entre les mondes jusqu'à elle qui est passée à travers également.   
- Alors c'est ma faute si Claire est ici avec moi.  
- Et bien... Oui. Dit Giles. En tout cas, le cas est typique, le passage s'ouvre au hasard entre les deux mondes et les gens qui sont à son entrée se matérialisent dans l'autre monde. C'est très simple. Une fois le contact rompu, le passage a du s'être refermé derrière vous deux.   
- Mais il est peut-être encore ouvert ? Suggéra Oz.  
- Non, les passages ne restent ouverts que deux heures maximum.  
Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Cordélia.  
- Bah quoi, c'est marqué là ! Dit-elle en indiquant le livre qui était ouvert sur la table. Comme je ne comprenais rien aux explications, j'ai lu un peu.  
Tous se désintéressèrent alors de la jeune fille qui reprit la pose de sa deuxième couche de vernis à ongles.  
- J'aimerais parler seul avec Buffy et Lucie si vous le permettez.  
Les autres quittèrent la pièce, habitués aux "secrets" de Giles envers sa tueuse.  
Giles s'assit face à Lucie et la regarda avec attention.  
- Lucie, j'ai besoin que tu me dises quelles ont été tes premières pensées quand tu as réalisé où tu te trouvais.  
- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.  
Buffy écoutait la conversation sans y prendre part.  
- Quand on parle de voyages entre les mondes parallèles, il ne se passe rien de plus que l'arrivée des personnes venant d'un monde - _il se racla la gorge_ - dans l'autre. Sauf dans un cas précis.  
- Qui est ? S'impatienta Lucie qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.  
- Qui est l'arrivée de personnes qui connaissent le monde où elles atterrissent. Et Claire et toi le connaissez très bien.  
- Giles, j'ai un peu de mal à suivre, vous pourriez pas en arriver au fait, parce que c'est pas le tout mais on a des cours nous ! Intervint Buffy.  
- Oui oui. Je disais donc que quand les arrivants connaissent le monde, les premièrs choses auxquelles ils pensent se produisent inmanquablement.  
- Pourquoi ? S'exclamèrent Buffy et Lucie d'une seule voix.  
- Vous tenez vraiment à connaître l'explication scientifique ?  
Les deux adolescentes se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête. Buffy prit la parole.  
- Alors Lucie à quoi as-tu pensé en reconnaissant notre bon vieux Sunnydale ?  
- Heu.... Aux démons, au danger... et... oh mon dieu !  
- Quoi ?  
- J'ai pensé que je m'en sortirais mieux si j'étais une tueuse. Et à Spike, ajouta-t-elle mentalement.  
Angel raccrocha le téléphone. Tout était clair maintenant. Il devait expliquer tout ça à une certaine jeune fille... qui dormait depuis plus de 10 heures. Il s'approcha doucemant de Claire et lui mit la main sur l'épaule, la secouant doucement. Sans qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva allongé sur le dos surmonté d'une Claire à peine réveillée qui le maintenait à la gorge d'une main et le menaçait de l'autre, le tout en pyjama et ses cheveux chatains complètement ébouriffés. Elle hurla..  
- Je vais t'avoir sale monstre gluant !  
- Heu... Claire ?  
- Quoi ?  
La jeune fille le lâcha et se frotta les yeux, restant à califourchon sur lui.  
- Angel ?  
- C'est moi. Tu faisais un cauchemar ?  
- Apparemment... Le monstre vert n'est pas là ?  
- Non. Tu as dû lui faire peur, dit le vampire en souriant.  
Elle descendit de lui et s'assit sur le matelas. Il en profita pour se redresser sur un coude.  
- Je suis désolée...  
- C'est rien. Tu as bien dormi ?  
- Oui... il y a un monstre à combattre ?  
- Non.  
- Alors je peux me rendormir ?  
- J'ai reçu un coup de fil de Giles. Ils ont trouvé pourquoi vous êtes là, et pourquoi vous avez ces pouvoirs.  
Il expliqua ce que le bibliothécaire lui avait dit.  
- C'est tout ce que je sais.  
- Je fais confiance à Giles pour l'exactitude de tout ça. Et c'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai pensé à être une tueuse pour mieux m'en sortir.  
- La seul chose qui nous intrigue encore est la présence de Spike ? Tu n'as pas une idée.  
- Heu... Non. Mentit la jeune fille.   
Bien qu'il sente qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, il n'insista pas.  
- Tu crois que tu es assez en forme pour un peu d'entrainement ? 

Comme d'hab, petite dédicace à Lucie *je t'aime mon Bidi !   
* mais aussi à Amy, qui me suit depuis le début   
et que je remercie pour ses analyses et conseils.


	6. Attirances, Amitié, Animosité

Partie VI : Attirances, amitié, animosité Lucie soupira. Il était 4 heures de l'après-midi et elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Buffy, Alex et Willow étaient en retenue à cause d'heures de cours passées à sauver le monde au lieu d'être présents en classe. Par conséquent, Lucie avait été reléguée à Cordélia qui depuis vingt minutes lui expliquait à quel point c'était difficile pour elle de rester parfaitement coiffée alors qu'ils étaient constamment attaqués. Elle regarda discrètement la pendule au-dessus de la tête de Cordélia. Plus qu'un quart d'heure et elle pourrait partir. Ce soir là, elles patrouillaient entre tueuses, à trois, à la recherches d'indices sur Faith et ses activités. Sa seule envie était de parler à Claire au sujet de Spike. Elle écouta Cordélia parler l'air faussement attentif jusqu'à ce que Willow arrive, interrompant les explications sur l'importance de la laque.  
- Lucie, Buffy m'a dit de te dire que tu n'avais qu'à passer ce soir chez elle avec Claire vers neuf heures pour votre patrouille.  
- Merci Willow.  
Lucie se leva, esquissa un léger sourire à Cordélia et partit le plus vite possible.  
La jeune fille arriva au manoir dix minutes plus tard et entra bruyament dans la grande salle, claquant ses livres de cours sur la table basse. Il n'y avait personne, mis à part Spike, toujours accroché et l'air plutôt énervé. Il leva les yeux vers elle :  
- Alors petite, tu en veux encore ?  
Un peu déstabillisée, Lucie évita son regard et répondit :  
- Ne me parle pas. Je croyais que tu valais mieux que ça.  
- Mieux que quoi, blondinette ? Je suis un vampire moi, tu sais, les canines, le sang, les massacres...Je ne suis pas une gentille peluche avec des crocs ! Pour moi t'es qu'un sandwich ! Ok, t'es un sandwich dans un joli emballage, qui sent bon et qui a très bon goût...  
- Arrête Spike, je ne t'écoute pas.  
Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur et le regarda en face.  
- Je pensais que peut-être... elle s'approcha de lui et murmura à quelques centimètres de son visage, on aurait pu faire plus amplement connaissance ...sans que tu boives mon sang ou que je te plante un pieu dans le coeur, tu ne crois pas ?  
Elle laissa courir sa main le long de la cuisse du vampire, se plaqua à lui et l'embrassa violemment avant de le rejeter contre le mur.  
- Réféchit.  
Le blond la regarda, les yeux pétillants et l'air amusé :  
- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne vais pas te mordre ?  
- Qui a dit que je ne voulais pas être mordue ?  
Lucie se détourna et partit à la recherche de Claire et Angel. Ils ne furent pas difficiles à trouver car un énorme bruit venant de l'étage resonna dans toute la maison. Lucie monta les escaliers et resta à l'embrasure de la porte.  
Son amie et leur hôte étaient en plein combat. Le vampire était torse nu et son visage angélique d'humain laissait place au terrible masque vampirique, la jeune fille portait des vêtements idéaux pour le combat et ses longs cheveux chatains étaient tirés. La vaste pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était rectangulaire, vide, et en pierre grise du sol jusqu'au plafond ; les fenêtres étaient camouflées par des rideaux noirs. Lucie resta immobile si bien qu'aucun des deux autres ne détecta sa présence. Claire se releva rapidement de l'endroit où Angel l'avait envoyée. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement et lui envoya son pied droit en plein visage, tourna sur elle même et fit de même avec le pied gauche. Propulsé par l'élan de l'attaque, le vampire se retrouva dos au mur. Au moment ou Claire lançait son poing vers son visage il se décala, lui saisit le bras et le tourna, l'envoyant ventre à terre une fois de plus. Il n'avait pas prévu le prochain mouvement de son "élève" qui lui saisit les jambes en ciseaux entre les siennes et le fit chuter à son tour se retournant en même temps sur le dos. "Joli mouvement" pensa Lucie, un peu surprise de la violence de leur entraînement.  
Claire roula sur Angel et s'assis sur lui, bloquant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.  
- J'ai gagné !  
Le vampire reprit son visage humain et lui sourit avant de renverser la situation, la jeune fille se retrouvant dans l'incapacité de bouger.  
- Je ne crois pas !  
- Tu triches ! J'aurais eu le temps de te réduire en cendres !  
- C'est pas sûr... dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Grr...  
- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas me faire peur ?  
- Grr... soutint la jeune fille en hochant la tête.  
Ils rirent tous les deux et Lucie ne put s'empêcher de rire également, attirant l'attention des deux combattants toujours l'un sur l'autre. Elle entra dans la pièce :  
- Waouh ! Je vais avoir besoin d'entrainement aussi pour arriver à votre niveau !  
Ils se relevèrent précipitemment. Angel regarda Lucie :  
- Si tu veux, et si Claire est d'accord, on pourrait remettre ça bientôt, tous ensembles.  
- C'est une bonne idée. Claire ?  
- Oui. Confirma la jeune fille.  
Angel était descendu nourrir Spike et les deux jeunes filles étaient dans la chambre d'Angel pour se reposer un peu. Le manoir comptait un grand nombre de pièces mais le vampire vivait seul et n'avait jamais aménagé l'étage. Par ailleurs, il avait promis à ses deux "locataires" qu'il leur installerait une chambre dès qu'il pourrait. Les deux amies étaient assises sur le lit et Lucie démélait les cheveux de Claire qui fermait les yeux et profitait du contact relaxant de la brosse contre son cuir chevelu.  
- Il faut que je te parle, dit soudain Lucie.  
_Oui ?  
- C'est Spike. S'il est là...  
_Je sais, c'est toi. Tu as pensé à lui en arrivant ici. Angel m'a expliqué que nos premières pensées se sont réalisées. La force de tueuse...  
- Et Spike qui débarque, continua la blonde. T'en as pas parlé ?  
- Non. Je te laisse régler ça. Mais fait gaffe, même s'il est carrément attiré par toi il reste un démon.  
- Je sais. Soupira Lucie.  
- J'espère, parce que s'il te mord encore je le tue. Tu es ma meilleure amie et même un vampire blond ultra sexy n'a pas le droit de te faire du mal !  
Elles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et tombèrent à la renverse sur le lit en riant avec insouciance. Etendues sur le dos côte à côte, les deux jeunes filles étaient redevenues silencieuses.  
- Claire ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Toi aussi tu devrais faire gaffe.  
- Comment ça ? Demanda Claire en se redressant sur les coudes.  
- Si Buffy était arrivée à ma place tout à l'heure et qu'elle vous avait trouvé Angel et toi dans cette position, elle n'aurait pas trop apprécié je crois.  
- Je ne comprends pas, il ne se passe rien entre nous.  
- Vous êtes très complices. Etrangement.  
- Il l'a dit aussi. Mais je crois que ce n'est qu'une impression.  
- Une impression collective ?  
Spike en avait assez d'être accroché ici et de boire du sang de porc dans une tasse tenue par Angel. Mais, à moins qu'une âme charitable le détache, il n'avait aucune chance de partir bientôt. Il commençait vraiment à devenir dingue, il aurait presque préféré que Buffy le tue si ce n'était pour la jeune tueuse. Un cas intéressant, vigoureuse, croustillante et tellement moins garce que Buffy. Il tira pour la énième fois sur les chaines, vainement. Entendant le bruit métallique, Angel le regarda :  
- N'y songe même pas.  
- Tu comptes me garder ici plusieurs siècles ?  
- J'ai l'éternité.  
- Je doute que tu me gardes ici ! Je suis trop bruyant...  
- Je peux toujours te baillonner.  
Angel sortit de la pièce laissant Spike à ses pensées. L'essai qu'Angel avait fait pour affirmer son autorité de sire n'avait pas fonctionné longtemps. Spike avait un instant cru qu'Angel le tuerait s'il n'obéissait pas mais il était désormais évident que c'était impossible. Même si Spike était un démon, Angel le connaissais trop pour que son âme torturée lui permette de le tuer. Spike fulminait. Tout cela ne changeait rien. Même s'il n'avait pas à craindre de se retrouver en poussière par les mains d'Angel, il restait encore attaché à un mur, sans aucun plan ni pour s'échapper, ni pour approcher Lucie.  
Lucie et Claire marchaient en direction de la bibliothèque. Leur patrouille de ce soir commencerait plus tôt que prévue, Faith avait encore fait des siennes. Le maire était en possession de la boîte de Gravock, elle était indispensable pour son ascencion. Aucune des deux jeunes filles n'osa dire que même s'ils récupéraient la boite, l'ascencion aurait lieu. C'était écrit. Une fois arrivées, Giles leur exposa son plan, qu'il avait établi avec Buffy :  
- Willow jette son sort pour délivrer la boite de son emprise magique et Buffy s'occupe de la boite. Vous l'aiderez puisque Angel surveille Spike. Il faudra l'assurer pour qu'elle descende, c'est un système de poulie, d'accord ?  
- Non, protesta Claire. (Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle). Ce n'est pas bon.  
- Pourquoi ? Demanda Oz. D'habitude, on obéit à Giles.  
- Il faut que quelqu'un escorte Willow le temps qu'elle redescende du toit, on ne sait jamais.  
- J'irai, déclara Lucie.  
- C'est une bonne idée, dit Buffy. Claire et moi seront assez de deux pour prendre la boite.  
Ils arrivèrent chez le maire comme prévu. Sauf que tout se déroula aussi comme prévu. Buffy et Claire eurent un problème de poulie et furent obligées de passer en force. Pendant ce temps, Willow et Lucie furent elles aussi submergées de vampires, et pendant que Lucie se battait, Faith attrappa Willow. Ils réussirent à s'enfuir mais Willow resta prisonnière.  
Alors que régnait la plus grande agitation parmi le petit groupe, Lucie et Claire restaient sereines. Elles savaient que tout s'arrangerait.  
Les deux jeunes filles avaient vraiment l'impression d'être tombées dans un épisode cette fois. Elles assistèrent à l'échange de la boite de Gravock contre Willow entre Buffy et le maire. A ce moment, Claire fut soulagée qu'Angel ne soit pas là, il n'aurait pas à subir le discours que le maire aurait du faire. Celui sur son histoire avec Buffy et le fait qu'elle n'ait pas de sens et qu'il ne faisait que gacher la jeunesse de Buffy. Angel n'avait pas à subir ça, tout serait déjà assez dur à l'heure de la séparation.  
Les deux filles rentraient bras dessus, bras dessous, profitant de l'étrange calme qui régnait sur la petite ville. Lucie sentait que Claire était étrange ce soir là, soudain, elle réalisa que son amie n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis au moins 3 minutes. Elle bat son reccord, songea-t-elle. Voyant qu'elle persistait dans son silence, elle demanda :  
- A quoi tu penses ? A Angel ?  
_Non ... pourquoi je penserai à Angel ? Répondit-elle un peu trop brusquement.  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe alors ?  
- Je crois qu'il ne faut pas qu'on s'implique trop dans le déroulement des événements.   
- Il faut bien qu'on les aide !  
- Oui. Mais il faut aussi que les choses se passent normalement.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu appelles "normalement" ?  
- Ce qui doit arriver arrivera, rien ne sert de compliquer les choses.  
Laissant Lucie perplexe, Claire retourna à ses pensées alors qu'elles approchaient du manoir.  
- En fait t'as raison, tout VA se passer comme prévu, c'est écrit. Déclara Lucie satisfaite.  
- Quoi ?  
- Laisse tomber, on arrive.  
Elles entrèrent dans la grande salle. Claire partit se chercher un verre d'eau. Lucie s'assit sur le bord du canapé et retira sa veste. Elle soupira. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Le sang, les monstres... Tout ce monde de cauchemar qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme imaginaire était désormais son quotidien. Soudain elle cessa de se morfondre et laissa ses pensées retourner à Spike. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher, le vampire l'attirait. Tiens pensa-t-elle, il doit dormir, je n'ai pas entendu une seule remarque ! Elle se retourna pour voir les menottes toujours pendues au mur, ouvertes. Pas de Spike. Pas l'ombre d'un Spike.  
- CLAIRE !!! Hurla-t-elle. 

Petite dédicace à mon poisson **Ze t'aime** !  
T'es géniale mon Bidi, ma Principessa (2S A) !

  
  



	7. Effusion d'émotions

Partie VII : Effusion d'émotions. - CLAIRE !!!  
Le verre que cette dernière tenait à la main lui échappa et se brisa sur le sol dans un bruit, laissant son contenu sur répandre sur le sol de la cuisine.   
- Oups...  
- CLAIRE !!   
Elle sursauta une deuxième fois et manqua de déraper sur l'eau qu'elle venait de renverser.   
Bien les réflexes de tueuse, je suis même pas capable de tenir un verre, pensa-t-elle juste avant de réaliser que Lucie avait peut-être besoin d'aide. Elle se précipita dans la pièce voisine pour trouver son amie bouche-bée, debout au centre de la pièce, l'air sidéré. Elle suivit son regard et s'aperçu de l'absence de Spike.  
- Oups.  
- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? S'indigna Lucie.  
- Et bah... heu...  
- Tu ne te rends pas compte ? Spike est parti ! Il est parti ! Mais c'est super grave ! Et toi, tu restes là, tu ne fais rien, tu attends...Mais tu es complètement inconsciente !  
- Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour que- Essaya de demander Claire, un peu amusée.  
Lucie lui coupa la parole :  
- Il est parti ! Il s'est échappé ! Mais comment il a fait ? Il n'a pas pu partir tout seul...  
- Lucie, écoute...  
- Quelqu'un a du l'aider à partir... oh mon dieu, il n'est plus là, mais qu'est ce que je vais faire, qu'est ce que je vais devenir....  
- Lucie...  
- Comment tu peux rester aussi calme ?  
Il est parti, je suis seule maintenant, mais comment je vais m'en sortir ? Je ne vais jamais tenir ici sans lui ! Oh mon dieu. Mais aides moi un peu toi ! Tu ne comprends rien, tu ne ne m'écoute même pas ! Je suis sure que tu t'en fiche !  
Alors que Lucie continuait à se lamenter sur le départ de Spike, Claire était de plus en plus agacée. Il faut qu'elle se taise ou je vais devenir violente, j'en ai assez là !  
- STOP !!!!!! Tu la fermes maintenant !  
Lucie la regarda, stupéfaite.  
- Mais ?  
- Tu te tais, ok ? Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à toi ? S'il est vraiment parti, c'est un meurtrier qui est en liberté, il va se venger, il va vouloir nous tuer ! Mais ça, tu ne le vois pas, tu es trop centrée sur ta petite personne pour voir ça ! Tu ne t'inquiète pas pour les autres, tout ce qui te préoccupe c'est que le mec que t'avais en vue ne soit plus là, pas le fait qu'il puisse tuer n'importe qui ! Tu es d'un égoïsme ! C'est sur qu'il te plait le joli petit vampire, tu es complètement aveuglée par ton désir que tu ne vois pas le danger.  
A ce moment, Angel entra dans la pièce pour voir les deux filles face à face, et sur leur visage une expression de rage que la plupart des vampires ont peur de voir dans les yeux d'une tueuse.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Toi tu ne t'en mêles pas ! Crièrent-elle d'une seule voie.  
- Claire... commença Lucie.  
- Laisse moi finir. Tu es aveugle. C'est un vampire, un démon, ce n'est pas toi en tant que personne qui l'intéresse. Tu n'es qu'un jeu pour lui, il te mordra dès qu'il en aura l'occasion. Encore. Toi, tu rêves d'une histoire d'amour... tu es attirée par le danger, par le mystère, mais c'est la mort qui t'attend ou pire et tu préfère l'ignorer. Tu es pathétique.  
Claire était à bout de souffle. Lucie la regarda, la haine visible dans son regard. Elle murmura :  
- Tu es bien placée pour parler.  
- Ou est ce que tu veux en venir ? Demanda Claire froidement.  
- Tu le sais très bien. Répondit-elle sur le même ton en portant un court instant ses yeux sur Angel qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire.  
- Ne t'aventure pas sur ce sujet.  
- Et pourquoi ? Parce que toi tu es trop bien pour être attirée par les hommes dangereux ? Ou parce-que tu as peur ? Tu as peur de lui ? Tu as peur d'aimer ? Tu as peur de cette intensité ? Oh, mais non, j'oubliais, tu n'en as pas peur, bien au contraire, ça te fait vibrer, hein ? Cette sensation, ce courant qui passe entre vous, cette impression d'unité. Mais c'est ce que tu voulais, non ? C'est ce que tu " souhaitais " ? Je vais te dire moi, la seule chose qui te fait peur. C'est que tu commence à prendre conscience que tu as triché, et qu'à cause de ça tu pourrais briser un couple !  
Claire la fusilla du regard.  
- Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire !  
- Non, il faut que quelqu'un te le dise, il faut que tu l'entendes ! Tu n'as pas gagné ce que tu as, tu l'as volé.  
Sur ce, elle lui tourna le dos et s'enfuit du manoir en courant.  
Claire resta quelques secondes sans bouger ni respirer puis recula de quelques pas. Son dos heurta le mur. Toujours silencieuse, elle leva les yeux vers Angel qui la fixait, interrogatif. Elle ne put soutenir son regard et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. C'était trop, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et éclata en sanglots. Jamais elle ne s'était disputée comme ça avec Lucie. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire était que Lucie avait raison sur un point. Elle avait souhaité devenir très proche d'Angel, de le comprendre au moment ou elle était arrivée dans ce monde. Et jusque la, elle n'avait pas réalisé l'impact que cela pouvait avoir sur la relation du vampire avec Buffy.   
Une main se posa sur son épaule.  
- Va-t-en Angel, je ne peux pas. Soupira-t-elle entre deux hoquets.  
- Tu ne peux pas quoi ?  
Il lui saisit le menton et leva sa tête afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Claire se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Il l'attira contre lui et murmura des paroles réconfortantes. La jeune fille se laissa aller et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il la berça contre lui durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs se calment.   
Claire se sentait mieux, beaucoup mieux. Angel avait compris ce que Lucie avait dit et ne demandait pas d'explication, et cela la rassurait. Après tout, ils se comprenaient très bien. Soudain la jeune fille remarqua que le vampire tremblait.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Murmura-t-elle.  
- J'ai rompu avec Buffy aujourd'hui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.  
Elle le serra dans ses bras. Après une longue étreinte silencieuse, ils étaient toujours assis par terre, le long du mur. Une pensée traversa son esprit :  
- Au fait, ou est Spike ?  
- Il doit encore être dans la salle de bain.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je l'ai enfermé pour le forcer à prendre une douche. Il commençait à sentir mauvais.  
A cet instant, un grand bruit retentit à l'étage suivit de pas précipités qui s'évanouirent dans la nuit. Apparemment, Spike s'était lassé de la douche et avait défoncé la porte. Il en avait également profité pour s'enfuir. Angel et Claire se regardèrent, Claire soupira :  
- Oups.  
  
La jeune fille errait dans le cimetière de Restfield malgré elle à la recherche de quelque chose de méchant et gluant à trucider. Je ne suis même plus moi-même, songea-t-elle, je suis un peu énervée et le seul truc dont j'ai envie c'est de tuer. Elle frissonna à cette idée. Malheureusement, ce n'était apparemment pas la nuit de sortie des morts vivants et autres démons dégoûtants car personne ne venait se battre et Lucie s'ennuyait à mourir. J'en ai marre, pensa-t-elle, en tournant et retournant son pieu dans sa main droite :  
- J'en ai marre de cet endroit, j'en ai marre de ne plus être moi, je veux retourner dans le monde réel ! Hurla-t-elle.  
Dans un geste d'humeur, elle envoya son arme se planter au beau milieu de l'arbre qui lui faisait face. L'objet s'y enfonça de plusieurs centimètres. Lucie soupira :  
- En plein cœur...   
Soudain des applaudissements retentirent.  
- Bravo ! La gentille petite tueuse a tué le grand méchant arbre ! Je dois dire que tu m'impressionne...   
Spike s'approcha d'elle la cigarette à la bouche et la regarda, amusé. Lucie ne put que soupirer de nouveau :  
- Ecoute Spike, je ne sais pas si tu finis par te lasser de t'écouter parler mais moi oui. Alors mets-la en veilleuse, okay ?  
Comme il ne répondait pas, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il était quasiment invisible dans l'obscurité de cette nuit sans lune. C'était presque l'été mais le ciel était chargé de nuage. La seule chose qu'elle voyait nettement était l'extrémité incandescente de la cigarette qu'il portait à sa bouche à intervalles réguliers.  
- Tu aurais une cigarette pour moi ?  
Etonné, Spike lui tendit néanmoins ce qu'elle demandait.  
- Toi, si jeune, si innocente, tu fumes ?  
- Et oui. Je suis pleine de vices. Du feu ?  
Elle alluma sa cigarette et s'adossa à l'arbre. Ils fumèrent en silence.   
La cigarette était éteinte depuis longtemps mais Lucie restait immobile, songeuse. Spike s'approcha d'elle et la serra d'un peu trop près contre l'arbre. Remarquant le manque de réaction de la jeune fille, il murmura :  
- Dure journée ?  
- Boucle-la.  
Elle le saisit par le col de sa chemise et l'attira à elle brusquement.  
Ils s'embrassèrent furieusement pendant de longues minutes, Lucie ne préférant pas penser à ce qu'elle faisait et Spike trop occupé pour penser. La seule chose à peu près cohérente qui lui traversa l'esprit était que Lucie était beaucoup trop intéressante humaine pour qu'elle finisse en repas pour vampire.  
  
  
Claire entra dans la bibliothèque d'un pas décidé. Giles avait, pour changer, un vieux bouquin poussiéreux dans la main gauche et une tasse de thé dans la droite. La jeune fille lui referma son livre d'un geste sec:  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?  
Giles ôta ses lunettes.  
- Heu... ou sont les autres?  
Claire se laissa tomber sur une chaise et soupira, à bouts de nerfs. Le bibliothécaire demanda:  
- Quelque chose ne va pas?  
- Oh si! Le monde est merveilleux!   
- Etre sarcastique n'arrange rien.  
- C'est une fin en soit.  
- Passons... ou sont les autres?  
Claire leva les yeux vers Giles, l'air suprêmement agacée.  
- Vous voulez vraiment savoir?  
- Si c'est possible, oui.  
Elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.  
- Buffy doit être entrain de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans les bras de Willow depuis qu'Angel l'a quittée. Ce dernier est sûrement assis chez lui à ruminer des idées noires. Spike s'est enfuit et Lucie aussi. Quant à Alex, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Des questions?  
Devant le manque de réaction de Giles, Claire demanda:  
- Bon, à vous, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?  
- Il y a des démons...  
- Quoi comme démons?  
- Je ne pense pas que vous... des chiens de l'enfer. Dit-il sous le regard noir que lui envoya la jeune fille.  
- Je m'en occupe.  
- Mais..  
- Dites aux autres d'aller au bal, Buffy aussi.   
Elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais se retourna avant de partir:  
- Et puis emmenez Wesley. 

Ma p'tite lulu : " you're the best friend anybody ever had !! LOL "

 Mais toi même tu sais que ze t'aime ! Alors à sup, BiZ, Choux (alias nanouk) !  
Ps : A bear, a bear, you made a bear !  
I didn't mean to!  
Undo it! Undo it!

  
  



	8. Comme si de rien n'était

Partie VIII : Comme si de rien n'était. Alors qu'il l'embrassait passionnément, Lucie repoussa Spike d'un coup.  
- Tu dois partir.   
- Quoi ?  
- Pars maintenant Spike, ou tu vas finir tes jours menotté au mur du salon d'Angel.  
Lucie se leva et reboutonna sa chemise alors que Spike était toujours allongé dans l'herbe. Ils avaient passé plus d'une heure ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lucie avait vraiment passé un bon moment, même si elle se sentait un peu coupable. Elle était partie sans dire ou elle allait, les autres risquaient de s'inquiéter.  
- Une tueuse m'accorde ma liberté ? Quel honneur !  
Lucie le foudroya du regard.  
- Je peux te ramener si tu veux…  
Spike se leva à son tour, le sourire aux lèvres :  
- Je te rappelle que j'ai réussi à m'échapper une première fois, et sans aucune aide ! (Il reprit son sérieux) Tu le ferais ? Je veux dire, tu me ramènerais vraiment à Angel ?  
- Non.  
Il y eut un moment de silence qui mit la lycéenne mal à l'aise. Elle reprit :  
- Mais si tu ne pars pas rapidement, quelqu'un d'autre le fera à ma place. Alors ?  
- Ce serait la chose la plus raisonnable. Lucie soupira. Mais après tout, je ne suis pas raisonnable, je suis un vampire, je suis méchant et je fais ce que je veux. Ajouta Spike avec une moue boudeuse. Je me sens bien sur la bouche de l'enfer… je crois que je vais rester encore quelques jours. Et puis c'est pas comme si la Tueuse et son toutou m'avaient déjà fait reculer.  
- Ils l'ont déjà fait Spike.  
Ignorant sa réflexion, Spike remit son blouson et s'apprêta à partir.  
- Merci pour cette charmante soirée.  
Il commença à s'éloigner. Lucie prit son courage à deux mains :  
- On…heu… on se revoit ?  
Il se retourna, son visage vampirique remplaçant ses traits humains.  
- Compte là dessus, Tueuse.  
- Je ne suis pas une tueuse… d'habitude. Répliqua-t-elle. Mais il s'était déjà évanoui dans la nuit. Lucie s'assit par terre, dépitée. Cette fois-ci, elle ne savait vraiment plus ou elle en était.  
  
  
Buffy traversa la foule des élèves son prix à la main. "Ange gardien de la promo 99 de Sunnydale High", ça ne rendait même pas la douleur qu'elle ressentait un millième plus supportable. Angel m'a quittée, songea-t-elle pour la centième fois depuis 24 heures. Elle jeta un regard à ses amis, Willow avec Oz, Alex avec une certaine Anya, et même Cordélia dansait avec Wesley.  
Et la courageuse Buffy ? Seule avec son trophée qui ressemblait à une vieille ombrelle dorée. Sans oublier le verre de punch… détail important. Je suis pathétique. Je ne suis même plus capable de faire mon boulot, je mets la sécurité de Sunnydale entre les mains de deux filles d'une dimension parallèle.  
Revenant à la réalité, elle aperçut Giles qui lui fit un signe de la main et se dirigea vers lui.  
  
Angel fulminait. L'absence de son reflet l'empêchait de voir si son nœud papillon était bien droit. Il avait finalement décidé d'aller voir Buffy à son bal. Il se rendait compte que de la laisser seule ce soir là serait vraiment cruel. Elle avait besoin de lui, même si c'était une des dernières fois. Il entendit des pas dans le salon et regarda dans l'embrasure de la porte.   
Claire posa son sac à terre. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés en plusieurs endroits et une griffure sur son bras droit saignait. Elle avait également une longue égratignure sur la joue.  
- J'ai toujours dit que je n'aimais pas les hommes poilus, ronchonna-t-elle en s'asseyant sans délicatesse sur le canapé. Angel entra :  
- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?  
Elle lui répondit en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche d'un autre tee-shirt.  
- Laisse moi te dire une chose: chien de l'enfer égale grosse bête pleine de poils! Quel manque de classe!  
Elle leva les yeux vers Angel et en resta bouche bée:  
-Là, c'est la classe, souffla-t-elle.  
Angel était vêtu d'un smoking noir avec une chemise banche et le nœud papillon assortit. Il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un d'autre... et aussi très mal à l'aise. Quant elle s'aperçut qu'elle le dévisageait depuis plus de 10 secondes, elle le regarda en face et essaya d'avoir l'air naturel:  
- Ça te va bien. C'est joli.  
- On ne peut dire de même de tes blessures. Laisse moi voir ton bras.  
- Non, c'est rien.  
- Laisse moi voir, insista-t-il.  
Elle enleva sa veste et remonta sa manche, grimaçant sous la douleur.   
Il examina la plaie.  
- La coupure est profonde.  
Cinq minutes plus tard, Claire avait l'épaule et le bras bandés.  
- Merci, dit-elle.  
- Pas la peine. Je dois...  
- Partir au bal? Vas-y.  
Il franchissait la porte d'entrée lorsqu'elle courut jusqu'à lui. Claire se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui remis son nœud papillon en place.  
- Il était de travers.  
  
  
La coupure est vraiment profonde songea Claire en remuant les braises maladroitement, le tison dans la main gauche. Elle s'assit par terre, près du feu, essayant de réchauffer ses mains gelées. Son bras lui faisait plus mal qu'en début de soirée et elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire à part attendre le retour du vampire pour lui demander où il avait caché l'aspirine.  
Elle soupira longuement et fermait les yeux quand Lucie entra dans la pièce.   
Claire se releva tant bien que mal et s'appuya contre le mur, sur sa mauvaise épaule.  
- Aïe! Lucie s'approcha.  
- Ça va?  
- Oui, enfin non, enfin peut importe. Un silence malsain s'installa. Soudain la jeune fille reprit:  
- On oublie tout? Surtout la dispute?  
Lucie prit son amie par le bras et l'emmena s'asseoir.  
- C'est ce que j'allais te proposer. Désolée d'être partie.  
- Désolée de ne pas t'avoir suivie pour arranger les choses mais j'avais un vampire à consoler et la minute d'après une bestiole hideuse me lacérait le bras.  
Lucie la regarda longuement.  
- Alors ça y est? La fin approche?  
- Plus ou moins. Encore quelques jours avant l'Ascension.  
Les deux jeunes filles se glissèrent sous une couverture pour essayer de se réchauffer. La seule lueur des braises éclairait la pièce et projetait des ombres étranges et effrayantes. Alors que Lucie s'endormait, Claire demanda d'une petite voix:  
- Par le plus grand des hasards... tu n'aurais pas pensé à prendre une boite d'aspirine avant de sauter dans le vortex?  
  
  
A plat ventre sur son lit, Willow pianotait sur son ordinateur portable.  
Elle avait compilé ici toutes les informations susceptibles d'avoir un rapport avec l'ouverture des vortex interdimentionnels. Il était encore tôt et Sunnydale s'éveillait à peine. Willow savait qu'elle aurait dû se consacrer à l'Ascension mais ils n'avaient rien de nouveau depuis plusieurs jours et cela devenait frustrant. La méthode que leur avait indiquée Claire et Lucie pour se débarrasser du maire semblait plutôt bonne mais Giles continuait à penser qu'il y avait forcément un moyen plus traditionnel pour tuer un démon que de le faire exploser. Dans l'impossibilité de contredire Giles, Willow continuait plus ou moins aux recherches. Mais les deux filles faisaient beaucoup pour les aider et méritaient qu'on trouve un moyen de les faire rentrer chez elles.   
Willow se baladait de fichier en fichier sans savoir vraiment quoi chercher quand soudain ses yeux fixèrent un passage de texte et une exclamation lui échappa. Elle attrapa un stylo et passa plusieurs minutes à écrire frénétiquement sur un bloc-notes. Elle se leva en calculant quelque chose mentalement avant d'ouvrir un livre qu'elle avait chipé à Giles la semaine précédente. Elle mouilla son index et feuilleta un peu le gros volume puis s'écria en pointant le doigt sur une page:  
-"Ah Ah!"  
  
Les gens s'éveillaient peu à peu dans la petite ville de Californie. Bien qu'on ne soit qu'au début de l'été, le soleil était déjà chaud malgré l'heure encore matinale. Alex Harris se demanda soudain ce qu'il faisait déjà debout en ce dimanche matin et en arriva à la conclusion suivante "de nos jours, il faut savoir choisir entre faire la grasse matinée et sauver le monde".   
Il entra dans la bibliothèque par la porte de derrière et s'étonna de l'agitation sans précédent qui y régnait déjà. Tous ses amis étaient déjà là, s'affairant dans les rayonnages à la recherche d'une quelconque information. Cordélia et Buffy feuilletaient énergiquement des ouvrages poussiéreux dont une odeur de moisissure se dégageait. Willow était installée avec Oz devant l'ordinateur de la bibliothèque tandis que Giles, à moitié enseveli sous un amas de papiers à l'allure de parchemins miteux, jetait de temps à autre un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Ceci quand il n'était pas occupé à regarder Wesley d'un air désapprobateur. Un courant d'air fit claquer la porte avec fracas derrière Alex, dévoilant ainsi sa présence jusque là passée inaperçue.   
Alors que tous les yeux se levèrent vers lui, il déclara:  
- Alors? Aurait-on sous la main une recette pour faire de la bouillie de serpent géant dans les règles de l'art? C'est trop bête... je commençais vraiment à croire qu'on finirait par faire exploser notre chère école!  
Voyant qu'ils se replongèrent tous dans leurs recherches après avoir lancé un vague sourire dans sa direction, Alex se dirigea vers Giles pour tenter d'en apprendre plus.  
- Du nouveau? demanda-t-il  
- Hein? Ah oui, tu parles de l'Ascension...  
L'adolescent le regarda, l'air interloqué.  
- C'est ça! Vous savez, le grand méchant démon qui veut tous nous bouffer dans deux jour! Giles, je crois vraiment que vous avez besoin de repos.  
- Willow a trouvé un moyen de renvoyer nos deux tueuses dans leur dimension d'origine. On essaye d'en savoir plus pour pouvoir organiser le rituel juste après l'Ascension. On y est presque; va aider Buffy et Cordélia.  
Giles retourna à ses papiers laissant Alex songeur, debout près de la porte de son bureau. Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis murmura avec un grand sourire...  
- Mais alors... on va vraiment faire exploser l'école!  
  
  
Spike avait trouvé un abri dans un mausolée. C'était petit, poussiéreux et pas vraiment confortable mais ça ferait l'affaire faute de mieux. Après tout, ce n'était pas pire que d'être enchaîné à un mur. Le vampire essaya de passer en revue la quinzaine de jours qui venait de s'écouler mais il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : Lucie. Il fallait qu'il la revoie. Spike savait qu'il devrait quitter la ville au plus vite, malgré ce qu'il avait pu dire à la jeune fille. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit, allongé dans un coin du mausolée.  
  
Lucie était assise auprès de la cheminée où les braises d'une vieille bûche finissaient de se consumer. Claire dormait toujours sur la banquète. Malgré qu'Angel ait tenu sa promesse en aménageant une chambre au premier étage, aucune des deux adolescentes n'avait pensé à s'y installer. Lucie ne savait plus quoi faire, elle était tiraillée entre l'envie de quitter au plus vite ce monde et celle de partir à la recherche de Spike. Mais elle savait bien qu'aucune de ces solutions étaient envisageable. Du moins pour le moment, songea-t-elle.  
  
Angel n'avait pas dormi ; ni la nuit passée, ni la journée qui la précédait.   
Une seule pensait l'obnubilait : la perte de Buffy. Bien que convaincu de la justesse des arguments qu'il lui avait fourni pour justifier leur rupture, Angel avait conscience de ce qu'il perdait en laissant Buffy derrière lui.   
La confiance qu'elle avait en lui l'avait souvent poussé à faire face et à avancer. Mais il devait la laisser derrière lui et partir sans se retourner. Angel savait qu'un jour elle comprendrait… Enfin, il espérait qu'un jour elle comprendrait. 

Com d'hab, pour Lulu! Iron Lion Zion mon Bidi!   
Mais bulle pas trop quand même...c la grande année!  
Lulu et BB 4 ever!

  
  



	9. Author Notes

Hey all,

Juste quelques lignes pour vous dire une ou deux petites choses :

J'ai mis en ligne aujourd'hui les 8 premiers chapitres de « Lulu à Sunnydale », la prochaine MAJ concernera le 9ème chapitre que certains parmi vous ont déjà lu puisqu'il est en ligne sur francofanfic et autres sites depuis déjà quelques semaines.

Cependant, je suis actuellement entrain de travailler sur le chapitre 10 qui pourrait bien se révéler être le dernier. A moins que l'inspiration me revienne entre temps, dans ce cas, je rajouterais peut-être quelques chapitres car je sais que mes quelques reviewers n'attendent que ça ! 

Tout cela pour vous dire que j'aimerais bien avoir un peu plus de reviews car mm si je respecte bcp les « fans » de Lulu, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes très peu à la lire… Déjà que j'ai bcp de mal à me motiver pour la finir, j'aimerais savoir si vous êtes nombreux à vouloir la fin. Voilà ! (je suis accro au feedback, mais je me soigne !! lol)

Autre chose, je compte me lancer dans une fic HP dès la fin de « Lulu », car j'ai bcp d'idées, et comme me l'a fait remarquer judicieusement Lufynette, les auteurs HP ont bcp de reviews… )

Pour finir, merci à Lufynette et Abiange pr les reviews, je suis très heureuse que ça vous plaise autant. Abiange, j'ai vraiment écrit un de tes rêves d'ado ? ça me fait super plaisir !

BiZ, nanouk !


	10. Dernière Chance

Auteur :  Nanouk

Beta-reader : Rowan

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, UPN bla bla bla… ;)

Notes: J'ignore s'il y en a parmi vous qui se souviennent de cette fic. Après presque un an et demi sans y toucher, j'ai enfin décidé de la reprendre et d'écrire la fin. Ceci est la partie neuf, je pense que la fic dans sa totalité ne fera pas plus de 11 parties, peut-être même 10. Pour ceux qui attendaient la suite depuis tout ce temps, désolée pour le _léger_ retard… )

Enjoy !

BiZ, nanouk !

***************************************************************************

**Partie 9 de Lulu à Sunnydale**

-Dernière Chance-

Buffy n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières lui paraissaient plus lourdes qu'elles n'avaient jamais été alors qu'elle luttait pour sortir de cette torpeur qui l'emprisonnait et qui l'éloignait peu à peu de la réalité. Ses membres étaient engourdis et elle avait l'impression d'être dans du coton. Elle se sentait si bien que la tentation de retourner dans ce néant si confortable lui parut tout à coup irrésistible mais elle sentit une douleur lancinante qui irradia son épaule droite remontant jusqu'à son cou. Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle porta la main à la source de sa douleur et elle y découvrit un gros pansement, les souvenirs affluèrent alors d'un coup dans son esprit. Elle se souvint du corps lourd d'Angel appuyé contre le sien alors qu'il se nourrissait de son essence vitale. Elle se souvint aussi de cette douleur soudaine et violente qu'elle ressentit lorsque ses canines transpercèrent sa peau avant de s'enfoncer profondément dans sa chair. Elle se souvint surtout de la chaleur qui s'était répandue dans tout son corps alors qu'elle s'offrait à lui de la façon la plus vampirique qui soit, et de l'émotion à la fois sensuelle et teintée d'érotisme qu'elle avait ressentie à ce moment précis. Puis elle ne se rappelait plus de rien sinon de l'étrange rêve qu'elle avait fait où Faith lui avait fourni la clé pour éliminer le maire et l'empêcher ainsi d'accéder à son dessein machiavélique et stoppant par là même l'inévitable ascension. Buffy essaya de se lever mais son corps était encore trop faible. Elle entendit la voix de Lucie derrière le rideau qui séparait son lit du reste de la chambre d'hôpital.

Avant de refermer la porte de la chambre, l'infirmier jeta un dernier coup d'œil au maire Wilkins qui était effondré devant l'état de santé alarmant de l'autre jeune fille qui avait été admise un peu plus tôt dans la nuit. Il était évident que les chances de cette dernière de s'en sortir paraissaient minces comparées à celles de sa voisine de chambre. Il soupira songeant que finalement cette nuit n'était qu'une nuit banale dans un hôpital aussi important que celui-ci, et puis de toute façon, des gens y mouraient toute l'année… Mais il se demanda si il ne ferait pas aussi bien de demander sa mutation pour un endroit plus tranquille… 

Pour ne plus penser au fait que Buffy se trouvait dans le coma depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, Willow entreprit d'informer Alex de la découverte qu'elle avait faite. Elle pouvait sans doute créer un portail pour renvoyer Lucie et Claire dans leur monde en utilisant l'énergie magique à laquelle ferait appel le maire afin de se transformer. Un rituel d'une telle envergure allait certainement demander une quantité extrême d'énergie qui flotterait ensuite sur Sunnydale pendant plusieurs heures et Willow était quasiment sûre d'être capable d'y faire appel. Mais il restait deux problèmes à résoudre et non des moindres…Premièrement, pour ouvrir un portail inter dimensionnel, la condition sine qua non demandait de rester en vie, ce qui n'était finalement pas garanti. Mais elle se garda bien d'avouer ce détail à Alex. Deuxièmement, certains des ingrédients indispensables à la réussite du sortilège étaient écrits dans une langue qui lui était inconnue, ainsi qu'à Giles.

- Donc, poursuivit Willow, il me faut absolument quelqu'un qui connaisse la magie et les langues démoniaques… Si seulement j'avais réussi à dératiser Amy, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait pu nous aider… Je suis vraiment une mauvaise sorcière ! Depuis le début Amy a accès à des pouvoirs qui dépassent tout ce que je peux imaginer… Je ne pense pas que j'y arriverais seule Alex… Pourtant, c'est le seul moyen pour les faire rentrer chez elles…. Alex ! Tu ne m'écoutes même pas !, s'emporta Willow d'un coup.

Effectivement, Alex ne l'écoutait plus. Il était intensément plongé dans ses pensées et même les réprimandes de Willow ne le faisaient pas réagir. Ce fut seulement quand Giles se précipita vers eux en courant qu'il secoua la tête pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire :

- Buffy est réveillée, leur annonça Giles, l'air visiblement profondément soulagé.

Lucie était assise sur le lit de Buffy. La tueuse la questionnait sans relâche au sujet de Faith.

- Vous l'avez blessée avec le poignard ?, s'enquit-elle.

- Je ne dirais pas blessée…, avoua Lucie.

- Comment ça, vous ne l'avez pas blessée ? Tu m'as dit qu'elle était dans le coma ?!

- C'est vrai.  Claire l'a éraflée avec  le couteau, puis Faith est tombée du toit. Je crois que la chute l'a sérieusement amochée…

Lucie frissonna encore alors qu'elle se rappelait les évènements de la nuit passée. Lucie et Claire étaient toutes les deux incapable d'attenter à la vie d'un autre être humain de façon aussi délibérée. Mais elles savaient que le poignard devait être imprégné du sang de Faith pour que Buffy puisse tuer le maire. Elles s'étaient alors mises d'accord : le but était de mettre du sang sur la lame puis d'assommer l'autre tueuse. Le combat avait été rude et elles avaient bien faillit y rester l'une comme l'autre. Mais elles étaient deux et elles pensaient alors pouvoir blesser légèrement Faith. Seulement, le plus difficile restait encore à venir et elles avaient quelque peu sous estimé la deuxième Tueuse.  A chaque fois que l'une des deux amies essayait d'assommer Faith, cette dernière l'envoyait rouler au sol avec une intense satisfaction non dissimulée et le même schéma se reproduisait inlassablement.  Ce fut pourtant ce qui la perdit, et ancrée dans le même rythme avec une solide assurance, elle eut un moment d'inattention avant de perdre l'équilibre et de basculer en arrière dans le vide.  La jeune femme fit une chute de plusieurs étages avant de s'écraser dans un bruit sourd dans la remorque d'un camion qui passait. Les deux filles frémirent en la voyant emportée au loin, inconsciente, mais elles furent également immensément soulagées que Faith soit tombée par elle-même.

Buffy avait insisté pour aller combattre Faith elle-même mais les deux filles lui avaient avouée la triste vérité : elle n'arriverait pas à tuer Faith pour sauver Angel, alors autant les laisser y aller pour la mettre hors course et gagner du temps par la même occasion. Buffy ne s'était opposée à cette idée que l'espace d'un instant puis son envie de sauver Angel au plus vite l'avait emportée et elle avait accepté. Elle leur avait juste demandé d'être prudente et de ne pas dire aux autres ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Claire et Lucie savaient déjà que Buffy survivrait à la morsure vampirique et ne protestèrent pas. Elles avaient seulement été  un peu inquiètes pour leur propre survie mais finalement, elles en étaient toutes les deux sorties indemnes  mis à part quelques bleus et égratignures.

- Lucie, où est Angel ?, demanda soudainement Buffy.

- Il est rentré. Il fait jour.

- Et Claire ?

Lucie hésita un instant :

- Elle est rentrée avec lui… Les autres lui en veulent pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul.  
Le visage de Buffy se durcit mais elle ne dit rien et laissa Lucie continuer :

- Je vais leur téléphoner pour leur dire que tout va bien.

Soudain, la pièce fut envahie par un brouhaha au même moment que Willow, Alex et Oz entraient pour s'assurer que leur amie était bien réveillée et hors de danger. Lucie s'éclipsa alors discrètement. 

Claire essayait désespérément de dérider Angel qui ne bougeait pas du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était assis seulement quelques secondes après avoir franchi la porte. Il n'avait pas prononcé une parole et restait là, immobile, à broyer du noir. Claire, excédée face à son manque de réaction, faisait les cents pas dans le salon alors que son bras recommençait à la faire souffrir 'Faith a dû taper dessus un peu trop fort ', songea-t-elle. La douce clarté matinale commençait à filtrer sous les lourds rideaux de velours installés pour protéger le manoir des rayons du soleil, qui pouvaient se révéler fatals au maître des lieux. Claire était sur le point de craquerquand Angel prit la parole d'une voix froide et plate :

- Je vais partir, rien ne changera ça.

Claire le regarda, étonnée :

- C'est une question ? Tu attends une réponse ? 

-  Je suppose que tu vas me donner ton avis quoi qu'il en soit, je me trompe ?, répliqua -t-il.

- Non. Je vais juste te dire quelque chose. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse en être autrement. Tu dois partir pour son bien, mais aussi pour le tien. Tu ne penses jamais à toi lorsqu'il s'agit de Buffy mais le chemin que prend votre avenir te rend au moins aussi triste qu'elle. 

- La voix de la raison a parlé, ironisa-t-il.

Claire eut un rire bref.

- Mais je sais aussi que ta décision est déjà prise et que mon avis n'y changera rien. Mais si j'étais elle je te supplierais de rester c'est évident. Mais tout cela ne me regarde pas, c'est votre histoire, je n'en suis que témoin.

Angel resta silencieux. Claire arrêta de faire des allées et venues dans la pièce et s'assit sur la table du salon, sous le regard désapprobateur de son propriétaire.

- Mais j'aimerais tout de même que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?, demanda le vampire.

- Mais vous disjonctez Giles !

Buffy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un jour Giles lui demanderait avec autant d'insistance de s'abaisser à faire ce genre de choses. Elle, Buffy, la Tueuse, l'Elue, l'unique, demander un service à un vampire ? Son observateur perdait la tête !

- C'est hors de question. Il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen !, continua-t-elle.

- Je crains bien que non, soupira Giles, Spike est la seule personne qui puisse nous aider.

Une fois que Giles eut été rassuré quant à l'état de santé de Buffy, Willow avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait enfin osé lui faire part de ses dernières réflexions. Se servir de l'énergie dégagée par le maire Wilkins lors de son ascension était quelque chose de tout à fait faisable, et c'était peut-être même la seule opportunité qui s'offrirait à eux pour renvoyer leurs amies dans leur monde. C'est pourquoi Willow avait parcouru tout Sunnydale à la recherche d'une personne capable de lire et de traduire le rituel magique permettant d'ouvrir le portail. En vain. Les démons étaient partout dans la ville, jusque dans ses égouts, et pourtant selon Willy l'indic pas un seul d'entre eux n'était capable de comprendre ce texte tellement il était ancien. Ne voulant pas se décourager, Willow avait continué ses recherches à l'aide des vieux  ouvrages empruntés à la collection privée de Giles. C'est un peu épuisée et agacée de ne pas avancer qu'elle s'était retrouvée à feuilleter les vieux journaux d'observateurs des siècles passés. Les récits s'étaient révélés passionnants et elle n'avait pas réussi à s'arracher de sa lecture. Un des journaux ressortait parmi tous, celui d'un certain J.W. McKingston, un observateur du début du XX siècle. Ce prédécesseur de Giles tenait activement son journal et s'employait à faire une biographie la plus détaillée possible sur chacun des démons auxquels ses tueuses s'étaient retrouvées confrontées. Willow s'était demandée un court instant pourquoi Giles n'avait jamais laissé Buffy utiliser ce journal comme source d'information pour les recherches avant de s'apercevoir de la cruauté du détail dans lequel J.W. McKingston décrivait chaque combat. C'est là que Willow avait fait la plus surprenante des découvertes : une biographie de William le Sanguinaire. La jeune femme avait décidé qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de se plonger dans une lecture approfondie du passé sanglant de Spike quand ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur ces quelques mots _: « William le Sanguinaire est un maître vampire très respecté par ses semblables pour sa puissance, son esprit de meneur, son originalité mais aussi pour son esprit et son aptitude à parler et à lire un grand nombre de langages démoniaques »_

Willow avait alors compris que c'était en Spike que résidait peut-être leur dernier espoir. Malheureusement, Spike s'était échappé du manoir d'Angel et même s'il était encore à Sunnydale, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il accepte de rendre gratuitement un service à ses ennemis. C'est pourquoi Giles et elle avaient songé à proposer un marché à Spike : il traduirait le document et aurait ce qu'il voulait en échange, dans la limite du raisonnable. Cependant, Buffy n'avait pas l'air enjoué par l'idée d'aller gentiment demander au vampire de lui donner ce qu'il désirerait en échange d'une petite traduction…

- D'habitude, je tape sur Spike pour avoir ce que je veux, je ne lui propose pas quelque chose en échange !, clamait la tueuse, qui vous dit qu'il ne va pas nous mentir, même si on lui donne ce qu'il veut ? Et puis il n'est peut-être même plus à Sunnydale !

Giles était désarmé devant l'attitude de sa protégée et si cette dernière s'était donnée la peine de lui jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard, elle aurait vite compris qu'il ne tarderait pas à s'énerver.

- Ecoute Buffy, reprit Giles en tentant de garder son calme, c'est peut-être la seule chance qu'auront Claire et Lucie de rentrer chez elles. Et je te demande de mettre ton honneur de côté et de demander de l'aide à Spike…

- Mais…, commença Buffy.

- Nous garderons Spike avec nous jusqu'à l'accomplissement du rituel, de plus cela nous permettra de l'empêcher de faire un carnage pendant l'éclipse solaire qui accompagne l'ascension. Si jamais quelque chose tourne mal, je le réduis moi-même en poussière.

Résignée, Buffy baissa les yeux et marmonna :

- Pourquoi moi ?

Tous se gardèrent bien de répondre. Maintenant que ce point-là était en partie résolu, il leur fallait se pencher sur l'organisation de la contre attaque contre l'Ascension du maire. Lucie et Claire leur avaient déjà donnés un maximum de détails mais ils devaient tout de même envisager toutes les solutions possibles.

Avant de se mettre au travail, Buffy balaya la pièce du regard et ne put qu'admirer la solidarité que lui portaient ses amis. Ils étaient tous là, pour elle. Enfin, pour elle et pour l'avenir du monde, mais c'était tout de même important à ses yeux de les voir aussi dévoués. Cependant, elle grimaça en remarquant l'absence de Claire.

'Encore avec Angel', songea-t-elle. 

_Pour Lucie. Je t'aime ma p'tite chose._


End file.
